If I Die Young ARC 1 BONNEY
by Verbophobic
Summary: Stolen life, she was in strife. Then the man came, she was never the same. Love and hate, they were both late. Her Age got reversed, she was now cursed. Arc one is 18 chapters long.
1. Gramar Nazi's Welcome

**Her's to Trafalgar Law who's epicness has been abandoned in so many good stories ;( R.I.P. You abandoned, dead, and killed stories. HEY! How is Trafalgar in my computers dictionary? I'm serious, it's there. I type it in and expected it to have a red squiggly under it and was completely confounded when it didn't.**

Chapter One: An Actual Prologue With A Future Scene? WTF Have I Gone Mad?

Never in her life before now had she given up. Not when her brothers had abandoned and left her behind. Nor when her mother used to just show up on their estates door step with another one of her offspring to be left in the care of her only daughter. A cruel woman she had been. Giving her children any devil fruits she was given and had them eat it before the age of one, just so she had the chance to have given birth to them. She'd always pushed forward with renewed vigor. But now-

She felt deflated. As if it was no longer worth it. She knew exactly why too. It was because of _him_. Because of that man. The man she'd fallen in love with. She'd trusted him with everything yet it was now apparent he didn't hold the same faith in her. A rumor, a false one, and he locked her in this room without getting her side of the story. He'd seen incriminating evidence, evidence that pointed to her guilt yet truthfully wasn't that. She'd been researching the rest of the crew to get to know them better because recently it had come to her attention that she barely knew them. Yet it seemed like she was looking up information to hand over the the marines.

It might have also been her Devil's Fruit that had helped to depress her even more. It was useless in this room. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to use it to get out knowing that not only would it work to prove her false guilt and make him more wary of her. Not only did that happen but it was doing the reverse for her. She wanted it to not work on her like it wouldn't work on the room. Yet every time it did what she didn't want it to.

Her left arm twitched just thinking about it. She was a lefty so anytime she did anything, it was with or to her left arm. By now it felt like just a numb limb that no longer worked. Even though it was numb she willed it to lift up and she balled her hand into a fist. Her arm shook violently but that was it. It should have been left useless yet it was not, only a slight shake was the side effect.

She could see the chipped yellow nails upon her fingers. They had been so clean and neat two- or was it three- weeks ago. She'd been so proud of finding the rare yellow and even prouder at her skill of painting the Jolly Roger onto them. But now the nails themselves had grown long and jagged and their paint flaked off with the left pinky and the right middle and pointer completely gone. She still felt the pain of when she'd torn those nails with missing paint off. After the three she hadn't had it in her to take the others off. But now they were as long as the rest once more the only difference were that these ones were completely colorless.

Her once sparkling mismatched eyes were now dull and lifeless. One had once been compared to the glorious sea on the brightest and most beautiful of days, that was for her now dead looking right eye, The left was once as green as a forest at it's prime but now was like a decaying jungle near it's end. It was actually the man who was doing this to her that had said that to her, about her eyes having been beautiful that is.

The hair that she had kept chin length in the front and just below her ears in the back was choppily cut to inches from her head, quickly gaining length. The grease still covered it and made it lose it once lustrous orange appeal. Now it only looked to be a disgusting- brown perhaps? It was hard to tell. And it's soft silken feel had become a sickening sticky one. If she hadn't felt so dead the smell and thought of it would have made her queasy.

Smells. If it hadn't been for the fact that it'd been her own rot and filth, and that she hadn't had a breath of fresh air in weeks, she would have easily allowed herself to pass out from the smell. Or more likely throw what was in her stomach up, though nothing was actually there in the same weeks she'd acquired this stench. Now she hadn't been the best of bathers, being a pirate left her with little choice. But this was down right disgusting. Before it was every day possibly two days that she bathed because it wasn't easy living in a submarine. But she knew her last shower hadn't gotten her all that clean. He had been a big distraction. But even counting that, it had been four days before she'd gotten locked in this room that she'd showered. Marines had attacked then there was signs of him starting to doubt her that she'd ignored.

Besides from her and the horrible stench coming from her and a disturbing little bucket in the corner, the entire room was immaculate. Of course there wasn't much she could do to actually scrub the place. Being locked in a room with no water really puts a dent in any cleaning plan. But with a shirt she'd wasted a good two days sweeping and in a weird way scrubbing. Then any of her clothes that had been strewn about- because he'd thought she'd like to change- were neatly folded, clean and dirty.

The bed was made and hadn't once been disturbed since being made about a week into her lock down. Sleep rarely came to her causing her dull eyes to look even more dead with now having dark rings around them and having sunk in slightly. At first she'd looked a little like him. He had stayed up too many nights studying or doing one thing or another and his eyes were always half lidded and tired looking. But he'd only lost sleep for a day or two at a time so his tired look wasn't this progressed. From the moment she was locked in here only nightmares had plagued her dreams and now she had a severe case of insomnia not caused to herself on purpose.

Another thing that was so clean it was hard to believe it had ever been messed up was the desk. Every paper was in order, pens and pencils were lined up in a perfect line, and every drawer was closed with nothing sticking out. The only papers on the desk were the ones she'd written explaining everything. The little details that he'd refused to listen to. Down to the most miniscule of thoughts that had ran through her head at the time she'd screwed up. Five pages front and back. She was able to get every detail down only because she'd thought of nothing else since being imprisoned in here. And the sixth page consisted of her apologies and her true feelings. How she'd regretted even opening the mysterious letter she'd found in a bag. How much she truly loved not only him but this crew.

Her long and thin fingers, that were so boney from starvation, clasped around part of a shattered mirror. Every piece was swept into the corner with the rest of the dirt and garbage. Only this piece remained. She had no weapons, never needed them before, so this was the only thing she could use. Gripping it tightly in her right hand she allowed the arm to fly down and she no longer felt the pain that came with jabbing it into her left arm. It sunk straight through her flesh like bread and butter until it came out the opposite side.

She pushed it downwards until it moved from near her elbow to her wrist. Removing it she made a diagonal slash in the wall to her left. She sat in a corner curled in a little ball. Blood poured from the newly inflicted wound and she watched with morbid fascination. For a second she could almost see right through, but then her fruit went to work repairing this 'damage'. The Sonkai Sonkai no Mi. The damage fruit. She could repair or cause damage. But the damage she could cause is only if she's repaired it or experienced it before.

"Ten." Her dry throat managed to force up and out. It was the tenth bloody tally mark upon her wall. She'd started this ten days ago. "I seriously thought it would be easier to bleed myself than this." A dark chuckle escaped her lips with the grim joke. She'd tried to die by bleeding herself out instead of starvation. It had been a good plan at first. Her devil fruit was weakening with each passing day and because it had stopped working when trying to destroy her room in pain and anger she figured that it stopped from some type of sea stone that he'd put in here with her.

But no. It stopped because in her heart she didn't want to destroy this place but it had a self preservation default. That meant it healed her wounds even if she didn't want it to. She was seeing the effects of hunger and dehydration work upon her fruit now though. Had this been before her lock up this wound would have healed in two maybe three minutes. Now ten minutes later it was no longer bleeding but that was it. The skin was slow to pull itself together and after a half hour there was a bright pink scar upon her arm. She would have this scar until tomorrow when she tried again. At this 'dire' time the fruit only healed her enough to keep her alive and enough to save it's strength if needed to heal again.

It was taking so long to die. The days turned into weeks and because of her fruit she was able to survive much longer than most people. But like everyone she needed food and water to replenish lost blood. No food and no water meant that even though her fruit worked as hard as it could it wasn't good enough. Then with her sticking herself for the past twenty days now and no food for the past five weeks, she was close to succeeding in killing herself.

She knew that he would calculate how long until she started to die of hunger. But he wouldn't add in her not having enough blood to let the fruit keep herself alive that long. By the time he came to see how she was actually doing, she would be a corpse. A really deteriorated one at that.

The very dull piece of mirror dug into her too thin arm and dragged down once more. It would be the last time. The twenty first tick and also the last tick on her wall. She barely had enough strength to lift her arm but she pushed it into the wall and as she fell it scratched in the last tick.

.~:*:~. With The Person, Him .~:*:~.

"Captain!" A man yelled running up to his captain. He now understood fully what was going on. "It wasn't true. It was a rumor started by the marines. They must have slipped dated letters to her some how and she must have looked things up about us to see if they were true or not. She isn't an informant! The marines set her up. Someone on the ship is a traitor, they aren't with _that_ woman but the Marines!"

"And you know this how, Penguin?" The captain asked harshly. Worry ebbed itself deep withing him. Had he really condemned not only his crew mate, a nakama, but the woman he possibly loved to hell for the past five weeks, two days, ten hours and nearly twenty-five minutes for nothing? His heart sank and he knew the answer to that already.

"In the bar marines were laughing about it. They were saying how their captains ingenious plan had worked and you killed her." At the word killed he tensed. She couldn't be dead, not yet. If he'd calculated right, and he had done his calculations down to the minutes with unyeilding- "Is she still even alive, Law?"

"Of course!" Law yelled. "She could last another two weeks without feeling the pain caused by starvation. Her fruit would keep her alive until it could no longer work. Four months she could last without loosing her strength. I made sure I got all of this correct." But then Law left the room at a laid back pace. Though it fastened and soon turned into a jog before a full blown run. He knew there was something he forgot! And if she had been desperate enough then she might have- could she really be dead? "Prep the operating room! Get a gurney to Avery's room! Where are my emergency supplies?" He barked orders and demands as he ran.

Avery wouldn't ever give up on life. Never. She couldn't have. She would never, but he knew that there was a possibility. She'd mentioned thinking one of her her twin's had died once and the only thing that had kept her from jumping into the ocean was her feeling like he wasn't dead. Law knew that if Avery was truly a part of this crew and truly loved him, she may have given up the first day he locked the door. She would be dead by now if that was the case.

He reached her door and jabbed the key into the lock and twisted. The door opened and putrid smell hit his nose. Bile, things that he didn't want to think about, and blood assaulted his senses. He entered the room and found her in a corner. Blood was spread from there out and covered almost half of the room by now. She's done what he had feared now. What he hadn't added into his calculations. Kneeling down next to her, fresh sticky blood soaked into his pant legs. She had only cut herself this last time ten minutes ago, twenty at most. "Don't leave me." He whispered to her and lifted her into his arms to put onto the gurney. He felt for a pulse and it was there, it was weak. It was too weak. Her breath was too shallow in addition.

He was going to have a long fight ahead of him to not only save her and keep her alive but to bring her back. Law wasn't going to let her leave him. He knew he didn't deserve her but he couldn't let her go either. If he was on her first crew, the Seven Sins, he knew he'd be Greed. There was no way in hell he was ever going to let her leave him. Through death or other means.


	2. Payment

**I lied. That was no flash back. It was real time and only now as she passes in and out of consciousness as Law tried to save her will you see the flash backs. And it'll mostly be the flash back from the time they met onward with a slight consciousness here and there...God this page is so white, I need to fix this :3 **

ARCH ONE: BONNEY, BEGIN

Chapter Two: Payments

Her eyes drifted shut and she was sure that now was her death. What would she see? Her life? Her mother? David or Raven, would he her fraternal twins know shes dead? It was none of them that she saw. It was more of a void. A black void. "Don't leave me." A far away voice called. Pain and worry coated the persons tone. There was even an edge of pleading to it.

But no matter to tone, pitch or volume of that voice, she would recognize it anywhere. It was Trafalgar Law. Her captain, the man she not only loved but hated at this moment. He was the one that broke her and left her to die. Though he would have returned before she died had she not slit her arm for, how long was it? She couldn't remember the length of time she'd been slicing it. She'd marked the amount of days.

But then she couldn't remember most things as a memory of the man washed over her. The first time they met. Oh the fun times. It wasn't really long ago, or was it? How could she not remember. But this entire journey had started some time ago on and island some where. It wasn't an actually island but mangroves really.

.~:*:~. First Meeting .~:*:~.

"Bepo," Law called the attention of his first mate. The large polar bear, wearing an orange jump suit, looked at his captain. "Go find something to do. Just don't get captured." Law took his large sword, a Nodachi. It's height was taller than himself and weigh quite a bit at 115 pounds. But he'd been using it long enough that he was more than proficient with it, enough so that he wielded it with one hand and carried it with a single hand to.

With Bepo gone he lifted the sword to rest upon his left shoulder and held it with his left hand. He lazily made his way to a new set of groves. The Slave Markets. He was looking for any new and strong people to buy and recruit. The slave markets would be a good place to look because sometimes it doesn't matter your strength, you could easily still be caught.

Fifteen places later his mood was horrible and he entered one last place for the day. He still had a good two weeks to go until they entered the new world. He'd promised his nakama at the very beginning of this entire journey that when they made it this far no matter what he'd let them have a nice long break. Which had been chosen as two weeks.

He looked around and saw many of the captured people may have been strong at one point in time, but now- a deep sigh left Law. Every person here would be useless to him now. Not one of them would have the will to fight or even continue to live. He was just about to exit when movement caught his eye. Turning his head to the right he saw a young woman waving at him. He looked to the Slave trader and asked a question but the woman couldn't hear him., The glass was sound proof. After a while the traders got tired of the cries and please and now they no longer had to hear them with the glass this way.

The possible buyer moved closer to the glass window and squatted down to be face level with the person inside. He examined her as she examined him. He was from the North blue if the hat could be any indication. The spots and the hat itself told a story of their own. Then there was his northern style pants. Light blue with dark black spots. He was obviously on a pirate crew, the northern style Jolly Roger upon his heave looking sweatshirt told her that. The man had to be high up, like an inner circle of the captains because he was strong enough to be allowed out alone. But he was either the first mate or the captain, possibly even the third in command, because he was out to possibly buy a person. Mr. Nodachi's, she knew what type of sword he carried for she's had past experiences with one, charcoal eyes seemed tired. He lazily smirked at her and waved.

She closed her mismatched eyes, the right a blue and the left a green, and smiled at him. It was a purely her smile as it always had been. Including her head tilting slightly to the left. Her orange hair fell into her face but she lifted a hand to tuck it away. A shadow moved and she fell into laying down and her tongue flopped out of one side of her mouth. The trader came up behind the Mr. Nodachi and looked into her case. She had her eyes closed to slivers so she could she the slimy man laugh and shake his head at Mr. Nodachi.

The trader said a few things to which he got a two or three worded reply from Mr. Nodachi. The trader looked dejected and went to his desk. A moment later Avery, the girl flew at the glass and tried to see him. Mr. Nodachi tapped on the glass and she looked at him. She took in a deep breath and blew on the glass. In clear letters she word so that he could read, 'Buy Me?' The glass quickly cleared and Mr. Nodachi lifted and eye brown. Then the slights of movements from him, his eyes flickered to his right, informed her of the trader coming back. Her playing half dead had made her dirt cheap. And then when anyone had the balls to buy the half dead girl she collapsed and bit her tongue to make it look like she was coughing up blood. And she cursed so badly that none of them wanted her.

The trader handed papers over to Mr. Nodachi. Then disappeared behind a door. He soon arrived at a door behind her case and opened it. He put a long walking chain on her and pulled her along. "Here you are Mr. Trafalgar. Item 137."Avery started her act. She tripped and coughed up blood. But that didn't daunt Mr. Trafalgar. He grabbed her by the collar and dragged her out. Then her curses flew like humming birds. Fast and dangerous. But he just ignored them and exited the building. As soon as the click of the door was heard she shut up stood up and walked on her own two feet.

"That's a nice act you put on in there Miss. 137." Mr. Trafalgar said. He knew her play from the moment the trader came over and warned him that she was a dead one. No good for anything only laid there all day. "How many people have passed you up?"

"Avery." She said. "And there have been fifteen people who've paid for me then seen my act and wanted a refund."

"I see." He said. "So that's why you were free Miss. Avery."

"Yes Mr. Trafalgar." She stumbled over saying his name. Who the hell could pronounce it with such fluency after hearing once or twice?

"Call me Law Miss Avery. I hope you don't mind but I'm not going to take that collar off of you. " Her shoulders fell. She had been slightly hoping that he would. "You are now part of my crew, and until you prove that you will be wholly loyal and not try to run away I will have to keep that on you."

"I'm sorry Mr. Law, but I have to admit that I have no idea who you and your crew are."

This seemed to amuse the man to no end. From the way he acted it would seem like he was just a nobody. A non dangerous nobody. But to have made it this far in the grand line from the North Blue meant that he was strong and dangerous. "I and Trafalgar Law, one of the eleven Supernova's and my crew are the Heart Pirates. Which you are now one of. So please drop the fake act. You don't seem like the respectful type of person."

"Supernova? What is that? I've been stuck there for half a year now, I'm quite out of the loop of the outside world, Mr. Law." She because quite blunt yet still refused to drop the Mr. in front of his name. No need to give him an excuse to pull the annoying little pin on her collar by 'accident'.

"Us rookie pirates with bounties of 100 million or more. I personally have a 200 million one." Law looked down at her. Now that she was standing and next to him he could not only smell the half a year of imprisonment, but see how short she really was. "And Miss. Avery, if you are not strong and can not hold your own. I will have to kill you. But that is for a later time. Right now you need to bathe. He took to quick steps ahead of her to stay upwind.

She took the cue and slowed down toe be slightly behind him but still within his sight range. She really was a quick learner. "Do you have a title, Mr. Law?"

"Captain." He said.

"I mean like how on some bounty posters there's a title for a person."

"The Surgeon of Death."


	3. Past, Present

**Chapter three. It's coincidentally three am. Lol this is the continuation of Chapter two. Cause I forgot about it only being a memory.**

Chapter Three: Past Bat, Present Stomach

Avery followed Law to the hotel where him and his crew were staying. They have been on this island for a day so most should be out looking around still or relaxing in their own rooms. The hotel was a large one and there were dome shapes for rooms. In the air all around there were bubbles. Why, she didn't know and was not going to bother asking Law more common knowledge questions. "Miss Avery." Law said and Avery looked ahead in shock, when had he gotten that far ahead of her? "Do not worry about the bubbles in the air for now. What I want you to worry about is following me to a bath."

Avery quickly caught up to Law and stayed a few feet behind him. She wasn't sure if the few feet behind him was also because of her being such a low rank compared to him, or just her funky smell. She could smell it too now. Being in the open air and smelling the freshness of it made her stench actually noticeable to her nose.

They entered the hotel and several people looked their way. When they saw the chain she carried in her hands and the collar around her neck they looked away. One even said to their friend. "Now I want a slave like that. One that doesn't run away and will follow behind me. If she didn't smell so bad I might go see if I could buy her from him."

"Oh come on." Her male friend said. "She's probably his little _toy_ and that's why she follows him. You don't need something like that. Besides she's probably going to run someday soon, or at least is trying to gain his trust so he removes the collar and can run." The two continued to bicker about weather they thought she was going to run or not. But Avery entered a large bubble with Law and they started to float up.

Her eyes were wide. How did the bubble not pop? How did it float with them in it? Many questions ran through her mind. Law gave an amused chuckle to her wide eyes look. She looked over her shoulder at him but said nothing, in which he replied in kind. The silence, however, was not awkward or filled with tension. His laid back attitude along with her curious one had no need for words at the moment.

Besides her attention was drawn to another bubble. This one was being painted. It was large and there were four men working on painting it. Their bubble finally stopped rising and she followed Law out. They walked down a hall until they reach a door with the number 672 painted on it. He took out a key and unlocked it before letting her enter. Then when the door was closed once more he locked it again. It was one large dome shaped room that had a single door to the left.

"There should be a hot bath drawn already. Go use it while I call up another for me for when your done." Avery entered the second door and nearly choked on the heat that radiated from the large wooden tub in the middle of the room. She stripped her worn clothes off and slid into the bath tub. Immediately she dunked her head below the water and scrubbed at it some. Upon surfacing she saw Law enter.

There was nothing Avery could say to him, she hid her body with her arms and legs but ultimately he was her master now. Not much could be said or done. He walked over to the tub and dropped a bar of soap into the water. "I have a pair of my paints and a sweat shirt set by the door for you until after my bath when we will go and get you some of your own clothes." He left without another word.

As he neared the door to exit Avery called to him, "Thank you." He paused mid stride but then continued without another word. Avery used the soap and cleaned her filthy body and scrubbed her hair vigorously with it. Getting out of tub she grabbed a tow he had set nearby and dried herself. There was a pair of, obviously his, boxers and gauze wrapping. She figured the gauze was for her chest.

Her very small chest. The gauze was long enough to make her look like she had bigger boobs than anything else she could have used. And the boxers were large. Nearly too large. The elastic waistband hung low on her hips. She was slightly afraid to try the pants on. She was glad to see them though. They were obviously an old and abused pair that had many holes but he'd cut the bottom off enough that he though it would fit her leg length, even so she had to roll it up once or twice. And she laughed out loud when she pulled the sweatshirt on.

"May I ask what is so humorous, Miss Avery?" Law asked through the door. Avery opened the door and stepped out. He chuckled. "I see." He watched her bare feet as she walked soundlessly. To stand by the bed. She looked at it then to him. Law motioned her over and she obeyed Lifting a lock of her dripping hair he smelt. He made a face but then nodded. "Make sure you have another bath tonight though." She blushed but sat upon the bed. She was dead asleep before the maid knocked on the door to empty and refill the bath.

Law woke her up once he was done with his own bath. He was pulling his hat on and looking at her like he was expecting something. So she stood up and stretched. He grabbed her walking chain and led her behind him. If she wasn't still half a sleep he wouldn't have. But with her mind as half baked as it was right now it was necessary because she was lagging behind and would have gotten separated if he hadn't been pulling her along.

She was wide awake once they exited the hotel. She stumbled and Law looked back at her before dropping the chain. Her eyes were now alert. Once he was turned around again she dug the sharp stone out from the thick flesh of her foot and waited a moment for the skin to repair itself. She was a Devil's Fruit user. She wasn't planing to tell him this until she was sure she could trust him a little more. With her foot now fixed she grabbed her chain and caught up to him. "I see you're awake no, Miss Avery." He said and looked over at her with amusement.

"Haven't had a real nights sleep since being captured. Men like that trader, girl woman or child is anything for them to touch and use. Can't let your guard down for a moment." Law's eyes darkened. She knew his next question. "So for the past half a year my guard has not once been down." He nodded but the look did not leave his eyes. He was not pleased with hearing about such things.

They entered a shop and Both Law and Avery felt out of place. There were frilly dresses everywhere. "Welcome!" A woman greeted. She looked at Avery with disgust but then turned to Law. "What can I help you with?"

"Do you have pants and shirts for her?" He pointed at Avery who was looking around as if she was a cornered animal.

"Yes. But please, keep a hold onto your pet. We don't like them running around in this store." A pet. Was that really all people would ever be in this weird place? Those with collars could be their own child but because there was a collar in place they were only a pet. Blood or not.

Law grabbed her chain and held it loosely in his hand. He'd rather not be thrown out for something as simple as that. And she needed clothes. But not Those. "Are you sure there's nothing else? Not even children's clothes?" Avery would have said something but she'd learned how to hold her tongue. She was no child though! Her eye twitched.

"There may be a boutique two blocks that way." The woman said and pointed. "They may have more things suitable for your pet." Law lead Avery out of the store and down the where the next place was. He kept her chain in his pocketed hand though because he knew that if he were to enter he'd just have to hold it again.

Half an hour after entering Law was thoroughly annoyed with the sales woman. She'd kept trying to get him to buy frilly dresses or the usual slaves clothes. It was only after he nearly shouted "I'm sleeping with her. I do not wish her to look like a doll nor like a waif. Just get me a yellow shirt for her and black pants." And that was the end of it.


	4. Slave or Free

**Next lol. Funny cat is being funny. Cat decided that my blind strings were food, Blinds decided cat needed to be destroyed. Guess who won.**

Chapter Four: A Second Slave? Or Losing The First One?

Avery followed Law where ever he went. Bepo was normally to Law's left carrying Law's Nodachi and Avery hung to Law's right keeping a wary on on Bepo. Bepo was a large polar bear that wore an orange jump suit with the Jolly Roger on the back and left breast pocket. She wasn't his biggest fan which, to her surprise, relieved Bepo and made most of the crew gawk at her. One crew member had asked her why, unlike every other female, she didn't jump the polar bear.

Bears in general made her wary. She did not fear them, no. But she was cautious of them. After the time her and one of her brothers had nearly been mauled she didn't like to go anywhere near any of the breed. She would tolerate Bepo and as long as she did as told Law didn't mind so they left it at that. "Captain." Bepo said and Avery inched away from him while Law just looked at his first mate. A flipping polar bear was the first mate!

"What is it Bepo?" Law inquired. His first made was cute in a way and that was as far as Avery would go. Cute as in if anyone said something he would apologize thinking he had done something wrong. Or if the female race was mentioned he would ask if they meant bears.

"Is it true that Jewelry Bonney has arrived?" That caught Avery's attention. She'd learned a lot since joining Law several days ago and this name sounded familiar.

"Check it out Bepo." Law ordered and took his Nodachi from the bear. Once Bepo was out of sight Law turned to Avery. "Miss Bonney is one of the eleven supernova's, like me, and has a bounty of 140 million."

They started to walk and Avery switched to Law's left now that Bepo was gone. "Would you like me to carry that for you?" Avery asked. He half expected him to say no so she was surprised when he held it out for her to take.

She hesitated a moment. "If you do not intend to do something, then do not offer Miss Avery." Avery took it in both hands as he was about to put it back to his side. He let go and was surprised to see the small girl carry it with ease. She swung it behind her neck and held it over both shoulders and let her hands rest on it. "Perhaps soon you'll be able to show me if I was right in picking you."

"My brother uses a Nodachi too." Avery's voice shook but she ignored it. "Most of my brothers use a weapon." There was something Law learned about her, she has a living family apparently. "I don't think they know that I was taken yet. But they will. When our mother tried to find me. Then they'll know because she won't let something like me not being home go." Avery threw her head back and laughed. "Oh what I would give to see her face when she finds out."

"And why is that, Miss Avery?" Avery jolted and looked at him. Just like he'd thought. She had forgotten that she was actually talking to someone.

"That's a story for a different time Mr. Law. What about you, though? Any family in the, uh, North Blue?"

"Just my grandmother." He looked forward and that ended the conversation. Or it was supposed to.

"She must be proud of how far you've come. To such a great doctor and all."

"Miss Avery, please drop this subject." His voice was deadly and Avery took his hint. Until this collar around her neck was removed she couldn't push him. And even then she would have to step carefully.

They walked in silence until they reached the slave district again. She followed Law into several of the shops and watched the men behind the counter carefully. It was in the fourth shop when she took note of something unusual. The man behind the counter had on a high collard shirt that bulked around something. Something that was round and quite likely metal with a ticking time bomb on it.

Law was checking out a specific person. He was a large male with much muscle but after further inspection he seemed to not be worth it. There was a low whisper then a soft thump behind him so Law turned around. In the middle of the room was a dead man. His torso was cut in half and in his hands was a slave collar that looked suspiciously the size of Laws neck.

Law looked to Avery who was talking with the man at the counter. She was too far away to have done that. Unless she had used his Nodachi. Law's eye twitched. She didn't. He would have to question her after they left he didn't want to say anything if the man at the counter had anything to do with this. "Miss Avery." Law called and Avery looked over at him. He then noticed the keys in Avery's hand and his blood boiled. Was she planing to make a run for it with his Nodachi? The keys to the slave collars were universal so she could with those keys in her hand.

"Yes, Mr. Law?" His eyes alone were enough to get her moving. She took one of the keys and pulled the man's shirt down in front of her and unlocked his slave collar. Then handed them over to the man. "Free the rest of the people, would you?" He looked at his hands in awe, it was the first time in two months he'd not had chains adorning them. He snapped into action as soon as she handed the keys over and he went about freeing the rest of the people in the shop. Law took his Nodachi back ass soon as they were outside of the shop.

Avery followed Law out side then the man and many other people raced out. "Miss!" He called and unlocked her collar. It fell to the ground with a clatter then he ran off. Law changed position quickly. His feet were spread apart and he held his right hand a little above his waist. Yet Aver didn't notice. She sighed heavily and picked the collar up and replaced it upon her neck. When she looked back at Law he held his Nodachi out for her to take.

Law was unsure about her motives now. He thought that they had only been to get free before but now she'd had two chances within one day yet took none of them. What game was she playing at? "Why?" He let slip from his lips without meaning to.

"I don't know." Avery said then looked up at the sky. "But now that I think about it, now that the collar is back on. There are many reasons to keep it. I'm safer, no trader would dare to try and take me now. Or I could say that I trust you at least a little bit so I don't want to let you down like this. I could even say that if I were to run, where would I run to? Would I ever be free of you if I did run? Though I know none of those are true I don't know the real reason." She shouldered his Nodachi once more and started walking again.

Neither said anything to the other and Law entered a restaurant Avery stopped outside. "What is it?" He questioned. It was obvious that he was not used to this plave. Sab- Sab, something or other. Or was it archi- arc er this island. No Mangrove.

"I'm not hungry. I'll wait here for you." She said and sat dawn with his Nodachi. He eyes her for a moment then decided that she'd had the chance to run but she didn't, why should he worry? She was asleep with his Nodachi in her arms when he exited the establishment. He hadn't been there to eat but to talk with someone. He let her stay out because he wasn't here to feed her anyway. Looking at her he noticed the real reason she did not enter. Above her was a sign that said 'No Pets, please. Stables for slaves out back.'


	5. Not Made For This

**Yeah I've fixed this so previous A/N's will not be correct**

Chapter Five: Law Is Not Made For This

The five of them were walking around the next day. Law in the front with Bepo to his left holding the Nodachi once more. Avery to his right with Penguin and Shachi flanking her questioning her about many things. Mostly her dislike of Bepo. Law was slightly curious as to that but said nothing. Until Penguin poked her. She screeched and jumped loosing her footing and Law caught her before she knocked him over too. "I think you two should stop before someone gets hurt." Though he let a chuckle loose to her dismay. When she had her footing back he couldn't help but to test something out. "I'm sorry, Miss Avery." He apologized then poked her side himself.

She squeaked again but this time didn't trip. Shachi poked her next. Then it became a game between him and Penguin to poke her. Until she became fed up with it and Fled to Bepo's side of Law. She eyed him and his claw then looked to his face. "I'm not going to poke you." Bepo said and she took his word and kept an eye on the two men that were now behind Bepo trying to get at her.

After a few minutes of ring around Bepo and her diving through Laws legs once she settled for Bepo's shoulders. Out of reach of the two men. And her fear of Bepo completely gone but she wasn't going to go all girly over him now. He was still just another bear with really soft fur. She had to point it out to him now. "Hey, Bepo," He looked up at her. "Your fur is soft." Then her eyes darted to Law. "He uses use a a pillow a lot doesn't he?"

"Of course Captain does. He has since we were little." Before Bepo could say another thing she screeched and fell off of him. Where her side once had been the end of the Nodachi's sheathe now was. "Captain?" Bepo questioned.

"You three go ahead." He ordered. And the three went on without question. Avery was holding her head. "You come on." Avery removed her hands and used them to push herself up. Was that blood Law saw? Perhaps he shouldn't have done that while she was on Bepo's shoulders. But that was unnecessary of her to ask. True as it was it wasn't necessary. "Let me see your head." He ordered. There was blood but he couldn't find where it'd come from. "Are you hurt?"

She showed him her palms. They were what had been bleeding. Scratches adorned them, yet it seemed like too much blood. "I'm sorry if I upset you." She mumbled when he let her hands fall.

"Tell me something about you in exchange."

"I squeak." She gave and he had to admit that it was a fair trade, if he hadn't already know that. And he was about to say something to her when he bumped into someone. Looking forward he saw Jewelry Bonny.

"You got food on my shirt." He growled. He was about to take out his Nodachi when he realized it was no longer in his hands. Avery was clutching it to her chest. He took a deep breath in and let it out. It was a good thing Avery had taken it, though he was going to reprimand her later.

"You destroyed my last burger!" Bonney growled out. "Get me more."

"No." Law said bluntly and turned to leave. Avery was right behind him and he saw the napkin in her hand. She cleaned his shirt off for him. The reprimand was no longer needed. Law put his hand on her sternum and pushed. He jumped back at the same time and she stumbled to the ground. Bonney landed where they had been a moment ago. He expected her to go for him but was socked to see her go after Avery. Avery scooted back several inches and both of Bonney's hand indented the ground where Avery had been. Avery looked at the spot between her legs where Bonney's hands were.

Law decided not to interfere, for now. He wanted to see what Avery could do, well here was his chance. But the fight ended quickly. Bonney threw her hands at Avery's chest. Avery caught them. She looked at Bonney and too low for Law to hear spoke.

"Sonkai Sonkai Damage sprained wrists."

"Nenri Nenri Age five."

Simultaneously both girls worked their Devils Fruit's. Bonney hissed in pain as both of her wrists were sprained and Avery felt weird. "Bonney, change her back." Law said in a low and dangerous voice. Changer her- what did he mean?

"La-w!" Her voice became pitchy and she felt smaller. Immediately she shut her emotions all down. She hadn't felt like this since shew was- no. Bonney didn't. Avery shut into herself. She curled into a small ball and the long sleeves of her yellow shirt spilled over her hands. The bottom hem went down low enough to cover her now bare legs. "Law." She said in a small voice. She wanted to be gone. Hidden in a shell of her own.

"Fix my wrists!" Bonney demanded of the doctor. "Then I'll change her back."

Law looked at them. "They're sprained it'll be a few days before-"

"Then it'll be a few days before your woman is a woman again." Bonney turned and with her crowd of a crew left. Law sighed. Too much trouble. What was he to do with a child now? He reached down and took the too large collar off her now. He grabbed her pants and looked horrified at what fell out. She was bare beneath the shirt. Completely bare.

"Grab them. I am not carrying those Miss... Avery." She picked up the wrappings and underwear and shoved them into a pocket of the pants. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach. Then she held onto the leg of the pants and looked up at him with wide eyes. "I guess I have to get you some new fitting clothes." he entered the same boutique as the day before and when the woman saw him gave him no bullshit in getting what he wanted. Children's...underwear... and fitting clothes.

He's had enough for the day. It'd been too much already and now this. What was he to do with a child. Wait! His Nodachi! He'd forgotten it while worrying about Avery. "God Damn it!" He cursed.

"You said a bad word." Her child like voice pointed out. He was about to snarl at the small child when he noticed that gripped in one of her thin hands, dragging on the ground no less, was his Nodachi. It had to be three times her weight now yet she was carrying it, in a way. "I have your sword." She struggled to hold it out to him. He took it and handed her the bag instead. He turned to leave the store and she grabbed his hand.

She had a light blush on her cheeks and wouldn't look up at him. Law gripped her hand with his own and lead her back to the hotel. What he would give for a drink now. He was going to do just that. Until he ran into the four people he'd forgotten about. "Captain, why is there a tiny human with you?" Bepo asked.

Penguin and Shachi became immensely interested in Avery's new age and form. She hid behind Law's legs staring at Bepo. "Don't eat me." That made the two crew mates burst into hysterics. And Bepo started to apologize profusely. Law groaned. This woman was going to be the death of him. His head felt as if it was about to explode. He needed that drink.

"Watch her." Law ordered and left to go to his room. He hadn't been in his room for more than five minutes when Penguin burst in, a bawling Avery in his arms. "What did you do?" Law growled and Avery quieted. Penguin stepped out of the room and closed the door. Avery started to cry again. He opened the door and she quieted. He repeated the action several times before setting Avery in Law room, closing the door and leaving. Law looked at Avery. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She shoved her thumb into her mouth and Law glared at her. "Don't do that!" He called. "It's not good for you." Avery removed her thumb.

She toddled over to the bed and struggled to get up. Fed up Law reached over and gripped the back of her shirt. Lifting her with one hand he dropped her on the bed. He was no in a good mood. "Thank you." She said in the same meek voice as the shop.

He said nothing and took a large drink from his glass of rum. Two glasses later and not a sound from Avery he looked over at her. She was curled up sleeping with his hat on her- his hat? He reached up only to remember that he had removed it upon entering the room. The only thing that stopped him from taking it back was the thought of waking her. Oh god. Waking her.

Wait. She was a child, was she potty trained? Could she bathe alone? Does she still use a bottle? He was not suited for this!


	6. 5 Years

**I love five year old Avery. She's so adorable. Saying thank you and stealing his hat Heart **

Chapter Six: Kidd Pirates And A Five Year Old

His side as warm. It was very warm. Almost like when Bepo was a cub. But Bepo was now bigger than Law himself so how could that be Bepo in his side? Law cracked and eye open and groaned. How much had he drank again? Too much that was for sure.

He forced his eyes open and looked to his side. Why was Avery so tiny again? Bonney, yeah he remembered now. It would be somewhere around a week that she was going to be this tiny. Perhaps he should get another drink. But the bottle was empty on the side table so he would have to get up to get another bottle. Getting up was not something he wanted to consider.

Avery moved and sat up with a large yawn. The hat was on her head sideways and covered on of her eyes. Law reached up and took his hat putting it upon his head and covering his eyes with flet her crawl over him before jumping to the ground and out of curiosity he peeked out from under the hatr to see what she was doing.

A few minutes later the toilet flushed and that question was answered. But she called his name and he as slightly afraid to reply. "Law!" he still did not reply. "Mr. Law, I can't reach the sink." New thing to add to the list, step stool. Law got up and entered the bathroom. Her sleeves were pushed up and she indeed could not reach the sink. He grabbed the back of her pants with one hand and moved to the side of the sink.

"Wash your hand and keep your eyes forward." She did as told and he himself pissed. He finished just as she did so he fixed himself, set her down then washed his own hands. He looked at the tub then to her. "You can bathe yourself right?"

"I can't go in the tub without someone that can swim. David say's that I'll drown." Law thought, he could easily fix this. Bepo. Bepo could supervise her because he was a bear and it didn't mater the gender of her. But then again she was afraid of Bepo.

"Who's David?" Law questioned as he set her on the bed to help her tie her shoes. She could put them on, not tie them. "And Bepo will help you with the bath."

"Not the bear. Please Mr. Law." He glanced at her waiting for his original question to be answered. "David's my brother. He's smart and knows a lot." Now that her shoes were on she jumped off of the bed grabbing Law's hat on the way. She put it on her own head and grinned up at him. Immediately Law took his hat back then when he saw her saddened look gave it back and took her awaiting hand. He grabbed her backpack, with an extra set of clothes because god forbid if there was an 'accident' and put it onto her back. They reached the lobby and he left her standing alone to go talk to the desk clerk.

They would give him a stool for her. Happy with not needing to spend more money he turned to where he left her to find she as gone. Shit! Law just lost his five year old crew mate. Who had his hat. Not a good day. This week would not be a good one at all. Where was his drink again? Finished on his bedside table. He needed more.

Avery had been distracted by a bubble. But this bubble had someone in it. She wanted in one. Giddy Avery turned to tell Law about the bubbles but then he wasn't there. She walked around trying to find him. Where was their room? How would she get back? If she could find the scary bear she could get back. He knew Law so he must know where Law was. But she was alone. And scared.

She ran into someone and the hat fell into her eyes. Law's hat. "Damn kid." The person growled. Avery pushed the hat back up and looked at him with teary eyes. "Shit, Killer, do something about it. I think it's going to cry." Killer moved forward to kill her but then hesitated. Where had he seen that hat before? "Killer." The man growled.

"Do you know Trafalgar Law?" Killer questioned and the man looked at Avery again. Why would The Surgeon of Death know this snot nosed kid?

The kid wiped her nose on her sleeve and wiped her eyes. Then nodded. "Do you know where Mr. Law is? I lost him." Her lip kept quivering but her voice held steady. The red haired man with black lips knelled down to her height. They would be on this island a while, perhaps finding Law would provide some sort of amusement.

"What's you name, brat?" He asked. Avery pulled the hat down over her eyes. The man grabbed the hat from her head and sneered at her. Thinking his face had made her cry only to be shocked at the blush. "What is it?" He hissed and shoved the hat on her head again.

"You're pretty, like Raven."

"You calling me a bitch?" He growled at her.

"But Raven is my brother." She fixed the hat and looked at him again. "I'm Avery. Do you know Mr. Law?" Kidd stood up and huffed at her. Neither telling her off but neither inviting her along. So she did what any five year old would have. She took his first mates hand and followed them.

"Captain Kidd." Killer called as soon as her tiny hand grabbed his. "What do you want me to do?"

"Bring the brat. Law will come for her and I'll kill him then." Avery started to struggle. Then when she could not free herself because to cry. And cry loudly. Her lungs seemed to hold an infinite amount of air. "I was joking!" Kidd lied effortlessly and Avery quieted. "Dear god," He grumbled halfway regretting his decision. "I need a drink. Lets find a bar."

"But I can't go into a bar." Avery pointed out no longer crying. Kidd and everyone of his men just ignored her. When they finally sat in a booth in the bar she was sitting between Killer and Kidd. "May I have a juice?"

The man serving drinks to the men looked at her then to Kidd. "You heard the brat, she want's a juice." Kidd growled hoping that juice would keep her quiet.

"Booster seat!" She called at the man retreating back. He returned minutes later with juice and a few large books. Killer set the books onto the seat and she climbed up, now higher than the table. She grabbed the juice and started to drink. After a few gulps she said something that made all of the Kid pirates fear her. "I have to pee pee."

Before even a second passed Kidd yelled, "You!" and pointed to a random crew member. "Deal with it." He pointed to Avery. The crew member looked traumatized. Avery took hold of Killer and looked at the man with wide eyes. Kidd and Killer shot up and away from her as a familiar scent hit their nose.

"I don't have to anymore." She whimpered. Then she started to cry. "I wet myself!"

"Get rid of it!" Kidd yelled. He was not going to deal with this. Better to torture Law with leaving the child alive then deal with this. "Throw her out of here! Do something with it!" None of his men wanted to go near her. "Killer." He hissed at his first mate.

"No." Killer refused. "Just, no."

Kidd had a glaring contest with the man whose eyes he could not see. It was a good few minutes before Killer relented and looked at the girl. She got down from the pile of soaked books and walked to the bathroom with Killer behind her a few feet. "Wait here. Only girls allowed." He was not going to argue with that. The door opened and she looked up at him. I cant reach the sink. He noticed she was changed and a large pile of toilet paper littered the floor. He lifted her by the waist, not wanting to but it was necessary. She washed her hands and carried her bag. It smelled of piss slightly.

She took his hang again and he had to resist the urge to pull away. He heard a snicker to his left and before anyone else could remark the mans throat was slit. Killer froze and looked at Avery. She was still by the door but did not utter a sound at the now dead man. Just looked up at him and asked, "Are we going to find Mr. Law now?"


	7. Nap Time

**I love torturing Kidd with a five year old. Poor Avery was scared enough to pee herself. **

Chapter Seven: Nap Time, Bad Idea Law. Not If you Want To Sleep Without Drugging The Child.

"I know that store!" Avery called out. Killer was grateful. He might be rid of the kid soon. "We go, um," Avery turned so that her back was towards the stores door. "That way!" they went 'that way' and then "That's the place!" She giggled and pointed at the hotel. Killer sped up nearly dragging her along. The sooner the better.

He entered the hotel and lifted her and set her on the desk. Setting the horrible smelling bag that he had to carry next to her. "Return this to Trafalgar Law." He turned and left.

"By Mr. Killer!" Avery called and waved. She then turned to the kind looking secretary who got off of a Den Den Mushi. "Is Mr. Law coming?"

"He wasn't in his room. But as soon as someone spots him he'll be notified." Her eyes strayed to the bag. "Did you have an accident?" Avery blushed and looked down. "How about we clean you up and get those into the wash. So that you're all nice and Clean for Mr. Trafalgar." Avery nodded with a large grin.

Twenty minutes later Avery was in her previous and now clean clothes sitting at the desk. The secretary, a woman named Autumn, was brushing Avery's hair and putting it up so that half of it was in a pony tail and the other half was down. Law's fluffy, also newly cleaned, hat sat in Avery's lap. "All done." Autumn announced. Avery pulled the hat onto her head and smiled at Autumn. "Now why did you put the hat on when I did your hair?"

"It's Mr. Law's I don't want to get it dirty of loose it." Law entered then. "Mr. Law! "Avery stood up on the chair and waved at him. Only to fall and face plant on the ground. But it didn't matter to her. She just got back up, the rug burn healing instantly on it's own without anyone noticing, and ran to him.

"I've been looking all over for you. How did you get back here?"

"There was this big man with flaming red hair and he had a blue masked friend. They brought me to bar with them so that they could help me find you and-" Avery relented all of the story, except peeing herself that was too embarrassing even for a five year old, to Law. "And then Miss Autumn did my hair!"

Law closed the door to the room and tossed something at her from the bag. "It's a bathing suit for when you bathe." He's finally figured out the whole bath situation while she'd been missing. When he'd been exiting the shop he'd seen Killer, Kidd's first mate, rushing away from the way of the hotel to the opposite direction. His speed seemed quite odd to Law, even now. "Wait here I've got to use the bathroom before we do anything else."

He did what he had to and found Avery asleep on the bed. Law sat down only intending to take a small break from walking around but then couldn't help it when his eyes closed. They peacefully napped the noon away and woke up in time for dinner. An important lessen Law was about to learn is nap time rules. And what not to give a kid if he wants them to go to bed later.

Law planned that after they ate to bathe and go to bed. He got the eating part done with no problems. "I can't go in alone!" Avery said urgently to him when he tried to get her into the bath tub. "David says that If I go in alone I could drown."

"Then learn how to swim." Law said right back to her. He wanted to go to bed but it was not possible with this girl refusing to bathe. He refused to share a bed with a child that had been running around all day. The nap was an exception.

"But anchors can't swim."

"You ate a weird fruit?" Law questioned. Perhaps her being a child was going to be informative.

"I don't think so. But Jhonny says that we're all anchors so we can't swim. And that I am to listen to David. And David says that water higher than my knees means I need a bath buddy. I ain't getting in there with out a bath buddy." Avery crossed her arms over her bikini clad body. He'd hoped that him sitting in the bath room would have been enough and that with the child bikini she could still clean herself.

"You have a power?" He still wanted to know about this anchor business. But Avery stuck her nose into the air. "If I pull on my swim trunks and get in will you tell me? Avery nodded. Law groaned and told her to stay in the bathroom. He changed in the main room. His swim trunks were black with his Jolly Roger a bright yellow.

He entered the bathroom and put her into the tub before joining her. "I don't have a power, but I'm not normal. David says that I do damage. He's a puppeteer. We all have this type of difference. Avery was scrubbing soap into her hair and Law relaxed back. Perhaps this bath idea hadn't been so bad. Now he wouldn't have to wait till a new one was drawn. His arm lifted on it's own accord and he cracked an eye. Then it splashed down in front of him. "David's better. You're too strong for me to do anything like that to. I could barely move your arm. But I'm good with damage. Really good!"

"Two things?" Law questioned looking at her through one eye.

"No, I only do one. But because me and David are twins I can do some of his like I said he can do better than me with that and I do better than him with damage."

"And what, may I ask, is 'damage'?"

Avery lifted her arm up. "Damage cut wrist." Her wrist cut open and blood leaked out. Law shot up and grabbed her am putting pressure on it. "Damage fix wrist." Her wrist healed up and only a line of quickly dripping blood remained. "I cause damage or fix it." She put a hand onto Law's chest. Damage cut bicep." A thin cut formed on Law's bicep. "Damage fix bicep. I have to say damage what I want to be done then where. There are some that I don't have to but name to damage what I want done. Like heart attack. Lung collapse. Then there's Ten Minutes." She went to rinsing her hair and Law examined his arm. Not even a trace of the injury was there any more.

"And David controls people?"

"He's like that Flamingo guy. But he's different. None of us have the same thing." Law leaned back thinking. Why was the name David so familiar?

"What's your last name?" Law finally questioned. Why hadn't he asked earlier?

"We don't have any. Mom just brings one of us home and we name each other. Jhonny named Me David and Raven. He won't tell us who our fathers are, but after a while we can guess. Like Raven thinks Mihawk may be his. David thinks that his is a man named Simba. Mom meets a lot of boys and brings their kids home. I'm the only girl." This was a curiosity to him. Her mother was a whore but one that slept with a lot of big and known men. The Shichibukai, a now dead strong Marine.

"What about you?" Avery shrugged.

"They say I don't want to know who he, especially if Jhonny thinks that he's right. That he's a big man and if anyone ever found out that would want to hurt me to hurt him." Who could it be? Law mentally cursed. He didn't know her enough to know who it might be.

"You have a mom or dad?" Avery questioned.

"No."

"A brother or sister?"

"Only Bepo. Let's get out and go to bed now." He offered no longer wanting to know more, he had no family. Only that woman who claimed to be his grandma, and he never wanted to see her again.

He got out and helped her out. They toweled off and while she changed in the bathroom he changed in the main room. "Can I come out now?" Avery asked from behind the door. Law had just buttoned his pants but he didn't need a shirt. Instead of answering he opened the door for her. "Let's play!" She grabbed his hand and tried to drag him towards the door.

"No." Law said in a voice that demanded her attention. "It's time for bed."

"But I'm not tired." she complained. "I wanna play. It'll be fun. We can use our differences and practice and play at the same time."

"No." Law said again and set her onto the bed. Immediately she began to jump around and bounce. "Avery." He warned.

"I want a story." She was still jumping. Law was tired and starting to get a head ache again. Though he didn't like to he was going to. He reached into his pocket and took out a small baggy. Searching through it he found what he was looking for.

"I'll tel you a story if you eat this." He handed a little pink thing over to her. "It's candy but you must never, ever, take it with out me giving it to you or without showing it to me first. Do you understand?" Avery took it and chewed it then swallowed. She mad ea face and took the water from Law.

"My story?"

"Once upon a time a girl around five took a sleeping pill. The end." Avery collapsed. He laid her down correctly then put his hat on her head. Quickly he turned out the lights and fell asleep next to her.


	8. Preteen Crush

**Law! How dare you! First you loose the five year old then you coerce her into telling you her Devils Fruit and finally you drug her! Just evil man. **

Chapter Eight: Preteen Crushes

After the pill three nights ago Avery reused any type of candy. From Law or otherwise. But he'd caught onto the nap time routine so his little 'candies' were no longer necessary. He also had an idea as to who her father might be. If he himself wasn't mistaken, then Jhonny was right about the man being powerful and a danger if anyone found out.

And there seemed to be a trick to Bonney's Fruit. "Mr. Law." A preteen girl took his hand and tried to dragged him off.

"Avery." He warned. He'd woken up this morning to a possibly thiteen year old auburn haired girl exiting his bathroom. Wearing his hat, again. His hat had been stolen bu his slave. The collar was still a lost cause but he doubted she would be trying to run and there was no need for it anymore. "I thought I taught you not to try and pull me around." He then noticed her outfit. "My clothes again?"

"The children ones I have do not fit." She stopped hugging but he felt something trying to move his legs.

"Avery." He couldn't call her Miss either because she was so young that it just didn't feel right.

"I'm sorry Mr. Law." Her shoulders slumped when she figured out she could not force him to move using her brothers technique.

"Let's get you some new clothes, again." He lead her back to the shop. He traded the children's clothes in and got a discount on her new ones. She still stuck with the yellow shirt and black pants theme. He set his Nodachi down to pay and when he turned around Avery had it. It was over her shoulders like she used to carry it before being turned into a toddler. So at this age, when she was first this age, she was strong enough to fully carry a Nodachi. Interesting.

Though he shouldn't be that surprised, she'd had a Devils Fruit since she as five at least. He gave her a little push on the back and he heard a mumbled thanks along with seeing a light blush cross her cheeks. She was adorable, though he hated to admit it. It made him feel slightly sick. He was not that kind of man. Not one that like women that much younger. Him being twenty-one and all.

Though thirteen was not her real age she was thirteen now. He had to distract himself somehow. So he poked her. She squealed and jumped away from him. The blush upon her cheeks darkened and she didn't look at him now. He took his hat back from her. "Come on now. We have things to actually do today. There's a specific woman I'd like to speak to."

Avery's face darkened and it made him curious aw to why. "A woman?" She questioned. "Is it Miss Bonney?" Was it possible that Avery was still unhappy about being turned into a child? No, it couldn't be. Or perhaps just as a child she had no longer cared and now older she was holding a grudge.

"Of course. I was hoping to see if she was going to turn you back now that it's been a week."

"Six days."Avery corrected. Still not looking too happy. "Are you sure you can find her?"

"All we have to do is find an eatery. One that people seem to be avoiding." Avery pointed and there was a place with a crowd around it yet none dared to get too close. It seemed to be the perfect place. Or at least where a Supernova might be. Upon entering Law was disappointed to see that it was not Jewelry Bonney in there but Eustass 'Captain' Kidd. "Oh hello again Mr. Kidd, Mr. Killer." Avery greeted and Law wondered when they'd met.

"Do I now you kid?" Kidd growled.

"Probably not."

"Your the brat." Killer pointed out when she'd turned to follow her captain. "How'd you age so fast?"

"I'm eighteen really. I had a run in with Bonney and the effect is finally wearing off." She then left with Law. "The flaming haired man and his blue masked friend." Avery said without needing to be asked. That made so much sense to Law now. Her five year old story made perfect sense with that added in. Though there was something still missing. But Law didn't care. "What if she left already?" Avery questioned.

"She wouldn't have. She'd be sitting back laughing at us." They entered another eatery and found Bonney. "Miss Bonney." Law greeted and the woman looked at him and Avery. "You wouldn't want to change Avery back now, would you?"

"No way." She growled. "I ain't gonna changer her back. Let her go on her own. You know how much trouble it was eating with sprained wrists? And they still hurt." Avery set a hand on Bonney.

"Damage repair." Bonney looked at her wrists in wonder. All pain was gone and moving them they could fully move again.

"Another half a week and it'll wear off fully. I ain't wasting energy to fix you." Bonney immediately went back to eating and Avery side stepped a chunk of chicken that flew her way. But that little bit of information was better than nothing. "You set get clothes that are loose, you'll be hitting a growth spurt soon." Another good tidbit of information. Upon exiting Law took his Nodachi.

"Wander around, you know how to get back to the hotel. Just be back before diner or you get none." Avery watched his retreating back with a glare.

He liked Bonney didn't he? She was what many men would call sexy, except for her eating habits. Those were plane disgusting. But Bony looked like a woman and even at eighteen, her real age, Avery didn't. She had next to no chest and wasn't much taller than she was now. Why wouldn't Law like her more?

Avery's mood soured. Law was so cute. His dark gray eyes with it's adorable sleepless night look. Along with his shaggy lack hair. The goatee and side burns were too much and made her blush thinking about them He was so strong too. The muscles hidden beneath that hoodie quite likely ripples with ever step her took. A sigh left her lips. Why didn't Law notice her? She sure noticed him.

Was she too childish for him? Or was it-

She hissed in pain as her shoulder was painfully jarred. A man with a scared X upon his chin looked down at her. "Sorry." She grumbled. She acted so polite in front of Law. She didn't want him to think her rude and like her less. The man that had bumped her said nothing and kept going. What an ass hole, she thought.


	9. Bloody Nose

**I'm on a roll what is this seven chapters in one day? **

Chapter Nine: Bloody Nose, Thanks Law.

Avery made it back to the hotel and entered the bathroom. She'd asked for a bath upon entering and they'd made one for her. When she'd been ten she'd stopped the whole Bath buddy. Thing. Though she wished that she was still younger so that Law would still be her bath buddy. But now she sunk int the warm water alone and leaned her head back. The water still felt good with or without Law.

She must have dozed off because when her eyes opened she had some chest and the water was cool. It was barely budding but if she had to guess she was around fifteen or sixteen now. That's when she'd started to get a chest. Hopefully Bonney had been wrong and it would only be a day or two until she was herself again. "Where is that damned girl?" She herd Law say. His voice was moving towards the door. Avery got a towel around her just as the door opened. "Oh, there you are." A deep scarlet covered her cheeks and Law looked her up and down. "Another growth spurt?" Avery screeched.

Law quickly left the bathroom and closed the door just as the soap hit. Or he thought it was the soap. How old was she now? Sixteen? It would probably be two days more until she was her normal age again. Bonny must have sped up her aging just a bit.

Avery exited the bathroom still a deep red. Her eyes flashed towards him and he looked at her. "Perhaps when you're olde kid." He'd admitted that he did like her. He could wait until she was normal again then a wait a bit longer to know her at that age. He entered the bathroom and Avery laid face down on the bed hiding her face in the pillow. He liked her! Law liked her! It was like a dream come true. Maybe they would kiss. Oh David would be so pissed if she kissed an older guy.

Law was what, twenty, twenty-one? And she was fifteen. Six years would indeed piss her twin off. But so would her kissing any boy. He'd made her first kiss walk right off a cliff because he heard that the boy was after only one thing. Avery was glad David did that. But she did not want David to make Law walk off a cliff. Nope. Law was too cute and she liked him too much. "Ready?" Law asked as he exited the bathroom. Anew pair of jeans on and no shirt. He word no shirt under the sweat shirt.

Avery got off the bed. She was red faced and refused to look directly at Law. Only daring to steal glances.

"If you're going to look, then look." Avery's face darkened at his words and she headed to the door without looking at him again. She waited there until she felt an arm around her shoulders. "I though you wanted to look." He whispered in a husky voice making her eyes widen and her look at him. He chuckled and walked passed her out into the hall. Oh he was going to enjoy this. If only she would be this age longer.

He was getting so much amusement out of her reactions to him. She pretended not to notice him, yet she stole such obvious glances. Then when caught acted as if there was nothing wrong and it only made it that much more obvious. The dark crimson blush was another give away. They exited the building heading out to get diner. They passed the Kidd pirates along the way. "H-hi Mr Kidd, M-Mr. Killer." Her eyes obviously took in their toned chests and Law felt his eye twitch.

He grabbed her bicep roughly and pulled her along. Behind them he hear Kidd chortle. He must have guessed her teenage thoughts. Law did not like this stage anymore. Only liked it when there was no other guy for her to be ogling. But she'd grow out of it in several hours. So he'd take advantage of it while he could. Which included removing the sweat shirt and tying it around his waist and putting his hat upon her head. Her eyes kept flashing over to him. "Didn't I tell you earlier, if you want to look then look." Her head twisted to face the way opposite of him. His lips twisted into a smirk.

They entered the restaurant and he made sure that the seats were across from each other. AS they waited for their food he put his arms behind his head and leaned back. He knew what he was doing. And he was enjoying it. He cracked en eye open enough that he could see her but she couldn't see his eye.

"Close your mouth, Avery. It isn't very lady like." He heard the snap of her teeth shutting and let his smirk grow.

"You food sir." The waitress said in a sultry voice.

Avery touched her on the arm and smiled. Law figured she was trying to show who he 'belonged' to. Though he did not belong to anyone it was cute that she was so possessive. The waitress tore her arm away from Avery and sneered before walking away. She got ten steps away bore Avery's smirk turned malicious. The woman cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Blood poured from her mouth. He sent Avery a look. "It's not nice to kill people for looking. Fix her before she dies." Avery puter and slumped.

"Damage fix." The woman started to breath once more and she stood up.

"Don't." He said when he noticed Avery's fingers twitch. "Making her kill herself is not nice either." Avery's eye twitched in anger. She did not like the other woman looking at him. Diner was interesting. Any woman that even dared to look at the table had their head twisted violently to look the other way. Some even started to hit themselves. Until Law intervened. He was clearly enjoying this. When they left the restaurant It was getting dark out and they headed back to the hotel.

He needed to bathe still so he was going to enjoy this too. He took his bath then exited the bathroom with only a towel around his waist to grab a pair of boxers he'd 'forgotten'. "Am I going to need to treat you for a nose bleed?" He questioned and that caused her nose to start bleeding. Of course she then started to freak because she could not heal herself. And her teenage body freaked and she started to cry.

Law set his boxers on the end of the bed and moved to her. Her tilted her head forward and made her hold her nose. "By the time I'm out you should be done bleeding then we have to clean up the blood. Close your eyes." She did as told and a soft cloth wiped at the blood dripping down her face. The blood had already started to slow. But then she realized what had wiped at her face and the bleeding started up again.

"Law! Law! It's bleeding again. Law!" She cried. Tears leaked from her shut eyes. He lightly cursed and she heard shuffling.

"Open your damn eyes." he ordered and then moved her hand to press the towel to her nose himself. "What the hell did you do to cause it to bleed again?"

"It's your fault for using the towel you had on as the only thing covering you!"

"Why else would I have told you to close your eyes?" He growled and pinched her nose harder.

"I'b sowwy." Her words were muffled and came out weird because of her tightly pinched nose. Her eyes worriedly flitted down to his waist. "Where's your pants?"

"Forget my damn pants! You're bleeding through the towel. At this rate you might bleed out." Of course it wasn't true but Avery was acting like a fifteen year old. So of course she freaked and started to cry. "I was joking." He quickly said and she started to calm down. "Just keep leaning forward and holding onto this." He left her there and entered the bath room to return moments later with a damp towel. "Lean back and take the towel away." She did as told and he carefully wiped away all of the blood. Then she shoved to cotton swabs up her nose. "Enjoy. I'm going to find Bepo once I'm dressed. Stay here, do not move."


	10. Attacks

**Haha I had to give her a nose bleed And don't go around telling me 'it's lean your head back idiot.' Or what ever else there is. I was taught to lean forward because the blood could make it to your stomach and irritate it if you lean back. Not sure which is true, it's just what I had been taught. **

Chapter Ten: Attack From- Er, Avery Attacks The Attacking Enemy?

Avery was afraid that she'd actually done something wrong once Law left. She was tempted to try and go after him but he had specifically said to stay where she was and not move. She held her left hand out and focused. All control over her body left and only her frozen fingers could move it now. If she were to stop using the technique she would be freed but she was making she she didn't move.

Literally. She wasn't sure if Law had been literal or not but better safe than sorry. She unfroze herself and hid beneath the bed when she heard someone scratching at the door. Law would not scratch and neither would any of the crew that was on the island. There were many more back on his ship, or so Law had said.

So like any logical teen that was sure someone was trying to break in to kill them, she hid beneath the bed. There were heavy foot steps once the door was forced open and someone sat on the bed. "Where's the lil bitch?" A deep rumbling voice called. "Heard that pirate had a lil one runnin' round. She'd get a nice price. That young and easy to train." Avery put a hand over her mouth and like David had tought her wordlessly used her fruits power. If she believed hard enough that she was speaking aloud then her fruit would think it was being called upon and work.

It took a lot of energy but she managed _'Damage No Sound.'_ her voice was completely obliterated along with anything in her that made sounds. She could not squeak sneeze or cough with any noise coming out. She hated using this because this damage had to actually wear off. She had not been able to come up with a fix for it. The first time she'd used it it was in a game of hid and seek. She had a problem with giggling when her brothers got close to her hiding place so she tried to fix the problem and came up with this. And now it came in use for such things as this.

"Probably with him. Hear that after he lost her once he wouldn't let her out of his sight again. We might have to take them both." Avery silently cried. She didn't want to be taken. She didn't want Law to be taken. If not for her No Sound she would have been sobbing quite loudly. But instead her tears flowed freely from her eyes and her choked sounds were not able to come out. "You hear that?" The man quickly said and both men quieted. Foot steps were headed towards the room. Heavy pair that Avery recognized as Bepo's.

_'Please, she silently begged. Let it be Law. Save me Law!'_ She would have cried it out loud but her technique would not allow it.

"It looks like have company, Bepo." Law's deep drawl sounded loud in Avery's ears. "Where would my female company be?" Law asked. Avery recognized this as his no joke voice. It was when she'd gone too far like pulling him and he wanted her to stop immediately. He was not happy with these men.

"You're surrounded Trafalgar!" One man yelled and stood up. All around outside people started to stop and ten men appeared behind Law. They all wore the same boots. It nearly gave her a headache seeing them all but Laws black shoes that were slightly covered by his blue pants with black spots along with Bepo's brown work booth gave her something to occupy her mind with. The two men stood up and got off of the bed. "There's no way you and your pet can take us on at once."

"You're right." Law agreed. "I'll leave this to you Bepo." Law moved forward and walked right passed the two men until he reached the bed. He squatted down and lifted the skirt up to see under the bed. "Avery, under the bed is one of the most used spots, nearly everyone always looks there first thing. Everyone except complete idiots."

Avery's hands shot out and grabbed the men's feet on wither side of Law. She was still fifteen looking, he'd expected her to hit another growth spurt by now. He waited for her to use her devil fruit but was curious as to why she didn't speak. The men gurgled and fell to the ground, blood pouring from their lips. They twitched a few times before stilling. "Captain. We should leave no before reinforcements come." Bepo suggested and Law agreed.

"Grab your bag and let's go Avery." Avery grabbed the bag from next to the door and put it on. It was a normal book bag only sized for a five year old. He'd get her something better when she as normal again, for now that would have to do. She took his right hand with her left. Had this been during they day he would have found a way to avoid her grasp but right now it was better for him to hold her and make sure she neither got lost or fell behind. They hurried out of the hotel. And Law saw not only bounty hunters fall upon them from one direction but Marines from another. "Let's go to the sub and move. We will have to lay low for a few days or fight."

Avery wanted to ask about the sub but her voice was still gone. Another ten minutes before it would be back. The last time she'd timed it it had been fifteen minutes in all or close to it. Talking or making a sound like this actually made no sound but any effects it still had. If she constantly screamed the entire time she was silent then when her voice was back her throat would be raw and she'd have no voice. Neither Law or Bepo noticed her silence.

Time passed quickly and Avery felt her throat tingle. But it would be too late. She slammed her shoulder into Law's side and he fell to his left while she took his previous spot long enough for the sword aimed for him to slice down her side all the way to her knee. Her entire right side felt inflamed. Without needing to speak or say anything her Devil's fruit went to work. Law's Nodachi blocked another man's sword and Avery leap up to both feet and limped as quickly as she could.

Moving at the same time as healing was not easy to do and it not only slowed the healing down but at certain points tore opened the newly sealed flesh. Her entire body was lifted up as if she weighed nothing. Law had ducked down and wrapped his arm around her knees and lifted her up. She was lighter than his Nodachi so her sitting on his forearm like she currently was didn't hinder him in the least. It was when she leaded over some that he nearly lost his balance. "Damage; last plague." She touched one man and he stumbled and touched another.

Suddenly the first's side split open and he cried then the second grabbed a third as he was hurt. It spread like a wild fire. She fixed her balance upon Law's arm and they were flying through the air as he jumped onto a part of the deck of his submarine. He set Avery down and pushed her through a large steel door. As soon as both he and her were in he closed it and twisted the handle until the muscles on his forearms strained. Then he hit a button and a hissing sounded and the ship moved.

Avery grabbed onto an arm of his as the sub started to move. "You may get a bit nauseous the first few times so I'm going to put you in my room that connected to a bathroom. Then I have to go make sure everything is ready." He handed her the Nodachi which she carried carefully and with two hands inside the sub. Her eyes darted around everywhere and he figured that she wouldn't remember her way not for awhile at least. Even so he pointed out, "I'll be in that room after I put you in mine." Avery glanced at the door as a whole for a second before her eyes went from every nook and cranie of it memorized every little detail so she differentiate the doors. She followed Law down several hallways to his room. "Stay here unless you must leave. I'll be a while."

He exited his room and Avery heard a new voice call out, "Captain!" Or was it two simultaneously? Law grunted in reply and shit his door. Avery heard a lock click and after several moments tried the handle. He'd locked her in. She didn't care because it wouldn't hold her for long if she didn't want to be held. She set his Nodachi on the bed and looked around his room.

It held a bookcase, a bed, and a desk. That's all he had in there. The connecting door lead to a bathroom like he'd told her. Toilet a sink and a tube shower. She'd never been in a shower before. Only taken baths or rinsed in the shallow pond behind her mothers estate. She'd have to ask him if she could use it later.

Going back out to the room she walked to the door and put her hand on the door. Behind it she could hear people. They were tinkering with the lock attempting to pick it. "Damage, jar." The door was jarred. It was stuck. Until she used her fruit to unlock it it quite likely was not getting undone. She she moved to his desk. There were hand drawn human bodies ranging in age and they had half with tissue and half with bone. Labels littered everywhere around them. They were scrawled in small cursive and Avery had to look at it a moment before she could make several words out. She didn't understand them more than that was what the technical name for the part was.

She set them aside and searched his drawers coming up with a blank piece of paper and a pencil along with and eraser. She sat in the chair with her legs crossed and started to work. Had she been home she could have used her own pencils. They were so much better than this harsh lead one. Her graphite pencils would glide across the page instead of snagging at points. But she made the best of what she had.

Hours passed and the pencil became smaller and smaller as she sharpened, shaded and the eraser shrunk with each line erased. Someone knocked on the door and Avery paused in her work. She was almost done. But what if it was Law? "Captain wants you girly!" Someone called. Why didn't Law give them her name if he wanted her? If he wanted her he would have to come himself and if he complained she could say she'd been asleep.

She went back to work on the paper. Some lines she made thick while others were as thin as thread and the shading at pars were as dark as while and on others was a light mist like. Finished. She looked at it with Glee and put the pencil and eraser back where she'd found it. The paper was left on the desk and she laid down on the bed. She didn't want to fall asleep in case Law wanted in but she was so tired.

She laid down and her fingers curled around the Nodachi. Maybe she should go find him. And she didn't need to leave, so it would be against Law's orders to do so. She would rest until he knocked and called for her. Him or one of the other three people she knew on here. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let her mind rest. She had used her Fruit a lot today and she was tired. Hungry now too but that could wait.


	11. Spies and Traitors

**So cute, is she not? I might have to do a Kidd oneshot with his woman being turned into a toddler to teen years and so on. Oh poor Kidd and Killer, was nearly pissed by this Avery. Hmmmm Might even do a Killer one because Killer is under appreciated. **

Chapter Eleven: What Happens To Spy's and Traitors?

A hand landed on her shoulder and Avery's eyes fluttered open. "Had to remove the door." Shachi said.

"Am I going to get in trouble?" Avery sleepily drawled. It wasn't her fault. If those people hadn't been trying to pick the lock than she could have left well enough alone. So it shouldn't be her fault.

"Nah. I'll explain to Law the situation. Though I don't know how the inner workings had become so damned jammed." He yawned and ran a hand up under his hat in the back. Avery kept her mouth shut. Perhaps if she didn't say anything- no. Lying is bad. With holding details was nearly the same as lying unless you didn't know that those details were actually important or what the other person was talking about. If she said nothing then she would be lying, and that is bad. Law probably didn't like liars either.

With Nodachi in hand she followed Shachi. Avery saw Law as Shachi and her entered a large room. She'd mentally been mapping out the route they had taken. David said that no matter what, remember the way. Avery left Shachi's side and sat to Law's right because Bepo was to his left. Law spared her a glance before lifting a spoon of bland looking soup to his lips.

"Oi!" Law spoke in a louder than normal voice. "Twiggy, some food for the lady." A muscled man stood up from his seat and got a bowl of soup for Avery. It splashed over the sides and by the time he got to her it was half empty. Law's eye twitch went unnoticed, he knew that Twiggy had done this on purpose. It was normally to lazy men that asked for seconds or those who said shit to him.

Avery took a bite of the mostly water soup then looked up to Twiggy. "Thank you, Mr. Twiggy." A blush spread across the large man's cheeks and he slumped down some and walked back to his table. _Always thank and compliment the cooks, you never know if they will put something in your food for being rude._ This tidbit of advice was actually not from David but Cedric. She never wanted to know why he knew that.

Even though the soup tasted more like water than actual food Avery made sure there was nothing left when she finished. She wanted more but if they were having watered down soup to eat than they probably didn't have anything else to eat. Law's bowl was mostly empty but he wasn't eating anymore. He caught her eying it and pushed it over to her. "Too watery for my liking." He spoke aloud only for the benefit of the five people around him. Three of which Avery knew. "Once you're done you can either get shown back to my room or get shown to the control room, where I was earlier."

Law stood up and left. All five people stood up also and followed leaving Avery alone at the large table with seven bowl abandoned. Slowly she ate the rest of Law's uneaten soup. People trickled out as the time passed and soon it was only her and two men. One being Twiggy and the other was unknown to Avery. And soon enough even he left. Twiggy started to collect the dishes. He put then in a large gray bin filled half way with soapy water. Avery decided to help so she took the seven sets of dishes from her table and set them in there and followed his example of collecting everything and putting it into the bin. "Best be getting' along." He said when they had collected all of the dishes. "I got from here."

"You sure you don't want help? It's always more fun to do work when someone is with you." He was tempted to accept but if Law found out about her helping to pick the dishes up he'd get in trouble. The fact that when she was turned into a toddler Law had kept her told the crew many things. One of which was that Law liked her. At that time it may not have been in a romantic type way but more of a Bepo type of way. He valued her for some reason but now it was obvious to the crew that he liked her and was waiting for her to become a woman again.

"No." Was all Twiggy said.

"It's not good to lie. If you don't want me helping say so. But lying is bad." Twiggy chuckled at Avery's retreating back. Was she like this before being turned to a child? If she had shown even the smallest fraction of this bluntness that may be why Law had wanted to keep her as a child. Law found amusement in people like her though normally he would tire of them and kill them. Twiggy wondered about his Captain's motives.

Avery walked the path back to Law's room then turned and headed in a different direction towards the control room. Law had continued to leave the Nodachi with Avery after eating and she carried it now, the red tassels swinging with each step she took. She stopped suddenly yet her footsteps didn't. They weren't hers. Who ever was following her had started up after the second turn away from Law's room. She started walking again and the footsteps soon started up matching perfectly with hers. So perfectly timed they never noticed when her plodding steps because ghostly and made no sound. _Plop thump, plop thump_. They had a limp. Avery once more stopped and looked around holding up her guise of being lost. _Plop, sht_. Their foot dragged. That sounded more familiar.

Avery sped up her pace slightly when she started walking again. _Pop-thump! Plop-thump!_ One foot was slightly larger than the other having a heavier falling sound so it wasn't just a limp. If she really thought then didn't the last guy out of the galley limp slightly? His shoes were different sized. The man's steps sped up now out of sync with hers. He knew she was getting close to Law so he aws making his move. Avery twisted violently and threw hew hand out falling back and landing on the ground. His two hands were reached out far enough that had she waited another second he would have had a grip on her torso and covering her mouth with the other hand.

"Law." She called in a very meek and scared voice. The man sneered at her. He tried to move but he could do little more than move his eyes and mouth. "L-Law!" She tried to say louder but her voice broke and it turned into a squeak. The control room door opened anyway and there was the man she was calling for. A blue sphere encompassed the three in the hall.

"Room." Law's drawled slowly. There was a harshness in his lazy manner. He reached into his pocket and pulled a scalpel out. He sliced it through the air. The man did not fall apart as Law had expected him to then noticed Avery's raised hand. "Avery, let the man go." Avery's hand fell slack and she dashed to behind Law. Nodachi laid abandoned on the floor near the now separated man. "Who are you?" This man was not part of Law's crew. Law knew everyone upon his ship yet this man held a new face. And had surprisingly tightly sealed lips. Lifting both of his hands into the air, "Shambles." left Law's lips and his hands moving if circles that made ones mind reel. It looked like they circled each other but they could because Arms and hands could not do that unless they were rubber or disconnected from the host.

Law's hand stopped circling. He twisted his wrists so that his palms faced one another and moved his hand towards each other. The man's floating body parts met in odd places. A head where the crotch should be, an arm from the neck of the torso. A finger where a leg once was and so on.

"Unless you wish this to be your near anatomy until you die, then speak." Warned Law.

"I don't know." He finally said after a short silent debate within himself. "I was just told to get something important to you. At first I was going to take that damned sword of yours but then she showed up and I figured you'd be more likely to save the child than retrieve your sword." He looked at Avery then back to Law. "I was supposed to bring the sword to an abandoned bar in Grove 8 and my money would be there and after I was to forget this entire thing."

The blue encasing sphere disappeared. "You want to be part of this crew Avery?" Questioned Law. She just looked up at him with wide curious eyes and her mouth was slightly agape. "We have a spy in our midst. Not a nakama or an innocent. I have finished questioning them and leave them to you to take care of. What do we do?"

"Um, kill them?" It was phrased as a question rather than an actual answer.

"Correct." Law looked down at her wit serious eyes. "Prove your faith to this crew." He moved to lean against the wall and watched her. Normally he would kill the person himself but he wanted her to know that this was no joy ride. She was a pirate now and she had to act like one. That meant no matter who the enemy, their physical shape or well being, or their sex she could not let the person live to become a bigger threat.

Avery looked to Law and saw he was watching her. So he wasn't kidding. She took in a sort breath and walked forward. Not really sure about what was where on him she touched him with a single finger. "Damage heart." Nothing. "Internal organs." Nothing. "Law, where did you put them?" Law just smirked and let this had shadow his eyes. A heavy sigh left her. "Damage Dwayne."

Everything seemed to still then the man exploded and there was... stuff... everywhere. No bones or organs, if the man had any organs in him to begin with Avery didn't know, were not anywhere to be seen. Everything was liquified and dripping down the walls. Avery turned and saw the look of disgust pass over Laws face as he wiped stuff off of his arm. "Don't do that _in_ the sub again."

"But I didn't know where anything vital was."

She was still clean. Law had been just a bit to close. The blood had hit only the arm that was towards her. Law had seen how the blood went. It flew as far forward as it could and as far outward. But back towards her it flew out in almost a cone shape emanating from her finger. When it had hit the walls it had went all the way around, ceiling included, ending at a perfect line. "Mauriac, clean this mess up." He called to the control room.

He walked towards Avery and passed the body until he came to a red lump on the floor. "I'll clean that." Avery picked up the Nodachi. The cloth of the handle and the tassel would never get clean again. It was now technically 'damaged' because nothing could fix it and get all of the blood out. "Damage fix." It almost looked like all of the blood was being squeezed out of the cloth. It dripped down onto the actual sheath which could be wiped off to be cleaned. It was not damaged by stains. "I'll clean that." She repeated as she removed the actual sword and handed it to Law while she carried the sheath.


	12. Yourself

**My Law things came today! I'm wearing my Fuzzy hat right now. Man I've been waiting for this since like my twentieth Rob Lucci Chapter. And for the record today is 1/19/2012.**

Chapter Twelve: Steel Yourself Or Loose Yourself

Law had entered the bathroom the moment they'd returned and after tossing both a damp and dry towel to Avery closed the door. Avery started to clean the Nodachi like she had said she would When finished with the sheath she slid the sword out and made sure no blood got inside, none did. As she slid it back in the sword sliced her palm and she looked at it waiting for it to heal.

As it slowly healed she felt drained. As if the process was simply too much for her now, but why? What was different now than before? The wound finally closed and she wiped the fresh blood from the blade before sheathing it more carefully. She attempted to stand but her legs gave out and she collapsed. Her eyes were too heave and it was a fight to keep her lids open. Did Law possibly have poison on his blade? No. That just wouldn't fit a person like Law.

Law exited the bathroom in nothing more than a towel once more. He meant to taunt Avery again like before, though this time he hadn't meant to leave his clothes. Upon entering his room he found Avery laying on the floor weak with eyes that were fighting just to open after blinking. "Law?" She called in a tired voice. His eyes left her and went to a meter on the wall by the door. They had submerged another five hundred feet since he entered the bathroom.

Gone was his lazy gait only to be replaced with a more urgent one. His finger pressed a button upon the wall next to the meter. "What is going on?" He asked into it. "I had told you to hold the depth steady." He waited for a reply. None came. Law disregarded Avery still collapsed on the floor and moved to the side of the room she was not facing. Everything was too heavy, she couldn't lift her head. There was shuffling behind her then Law stepped over her now clad in a pair of paints. He passed the door and grabbed a hoodie on his way out. "Stay here." He ordered without thinking of what he was saying.

"No problem, not going to move anytime soon." Mumbled Avery. She really wasn't going anywhere soon. It was hard enough to lift her chest with gasping breaths let alone her body. Her eyes closed only because it was too much trouble to open them back up. She was no where near asleep, if anything her mind was in over drive to make up for the lack of bodily movement.

When the steps went from a dull thudding to a rumbling trample she didn't have enough strength to open her eyes again. "He left the door wide open." A man snorted. "How idiotic of him. Not only is she defenseless but he left his sword here too."

"Come on Fred, grab her arm while I get the other and lets get out of here." A slightly higher males voice said. He heavily sighed. "I'm sorry love." He said to her. "I don't wanna do this to you and if the circumstances were any different I wouldn't, but they have my baby sister."

Avery mumbled something too low for Fred to hear and this second man's eyes darkened in shadow. Abruptly he stood up and left the room leaving Fred to do the dirty work alone. Fred tied the sword to his back and when he bent to lift Avery it fell. He had to choose the sword or the girl. He decided on the girl. "Too far below sea for a new girl like you to use your fruits power."

"But not too far for me, Room." Law's angry voice drawled. His hand moved gracefully though the air and the scalpel in his hand sliced through the air itself. "It's going to be a bit uncomfortable Avery but you'll live. Shambles" And uncomfortable it was. Her body was split up along with the mans and floated in the air. Then his hands moved and after a moment of disorder she was put back together on the ground next to his feet while the man was a mess of floating pieces that were sticking together anywhere they touched.

Finally all of the pieces were put together in a mostly straight line. "Mr. Law," It was the second man from before. "What do you want done with him?"

"I believe we have a free torpedo tube." Law set the idea into the men's mind and they both winced. "And if I were you I'd tread carefully around this sub. Warning me of his plans after they were started did not earn you many points. Only enough that I won't kill you until you do something wrong, Draco." Draco stared to drag the once human looking thing away. "We should be leveling out in a depth where you won't be too effected." Law picked her up and set her on his black silken bed.

She as asleep and just watching her sleep made him feel tired. So he closed and locked the door before joining her in laying on the bed. He let his eyes shift shut. Darkness over took his mind and he slept next to her, not even considering what his men might think. Or how the enemy might perceive this.

When Law woke up several hours later it was to find Avery's hand rest o his lower abdomen, dangerously close to his pants hem, and her head on his chest. AS he breathed in deeply her hand slid a bit lower making him freeze. She a still fifteen for god's sake! Wait, why _was_ she still fifteen? With how fast her last growth spurt had been she should be normal by now. It was a good two days since, unless... The next two days that they were going to be under water would be torture for him. He blatantly refused to actually do anything besides taunt her while she had the mind of a girl 6 years younger than him.

They couldn't go back up yet because there would be a search going on right now. The sea water surrounding them was what was negating the effect and keeping her fifteen. The irony of it. What was keeping them safe and alone, for the most part, was the most dangerous thing for them and keeping them apart. Fate had a cruel sense of humor which fortune was joining in on at the moment, her hand was now touching his pant hem because he'd heaved a sigh without thinking. If he ever saw Bonney again, he was planning on killing her first chance he got.

Avery shivered and curled more into him. Luckily that included bring her hand back up and closer to her chest rather than his hardened crotch. He was slightly disgusted with his reaction to the child. That's what she would be to him until she was her age again, a child. Since he was no pedophile so he would not do anything with her. He refused to.

So to keep from doing something, anything, of the like he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He was clean but a cold shower would do wonders. It took a while for the shower to succeed in its purpose because every time he was close to calm he thought of her in there with him, then he needed to wait a bit longer to calm back down. When he was finished he dressed in the bathroom and saw that Avery was stirring.

His onyx obs strayed to the depth meter. They still hadn't ascended more than fifty feet. Avery was going to be unable to move until they- "I'm hungry. Can we get food?" Law was pleasantly surprised to see that she was not only awake but standing. Though if it wasn't for the Nodachi she had retrieved and was leaning heavily on she would be on the floor.

"I'll get some and bring it back here." He turned and started walking towards the galley. Her feet were bare and he figured that was one of the few reasons he heard her following him. "If you insist on coming then hurry up." Heavy breaths heaved from her lips as she pushed herself. Her body felt close to imploding upon itself and her vision blurred. She'd slept so it wasn't that she was tired, that only left her rumbling stomach as the cause for her not being up to par.

_If you can't handle the pressure then forget about ever becoming a pirate and one of us!_ Davids voice rang in Avery's ears. Squaring her jaw her eyes hardened and she pushed back against the pressure standing up tall with the Nodachi now on her shoulders. Her step was no longer hindered by any weariness. She was a pirate now and she couldn't let something as simple and stupid as this take her down. A disappointment that she'd had to be saved by Law once already she wouldn't let anything make her not seem good enough for this crew again.

David had tried to make her strong enough to become part of their crew but she'd been too weak, her will had not been strong enough so she had been left behind. Never again. She would not give Law any reason to think her too weak, to think it would benefit him to leave her.


	13. Out Of Millions

**I got yelled at by so many teachers for wearing my Law stuff in school today. It's because we have this stupid uniform and I decided that Yellow was inconspicuous enough to fit in and not get noticed in a black, gray, red and white uniform school... erm Yellow should be included. We're fucking 'Bees' after all... **

Chapter Thirteen: One In a Million Chance.

There was sweat upon Avery's brow but Law ignored it. He was fascinated with her change from an hour previous. An hour ago the pressure had been to great for her, making her fall to the ground and pass out. Even just a moment ago she'd been sluggish like. Her shoulders had been sagging and the Nodachi in her small hand was close to dragging on the ground. The sound of her steps had been audible and weary seeming. Something changed in her.

Her eyes had hardened and she walked as if sit was normal to have such pressure put upon her body. Even though she quite likely could not use her fruits power at all yet from the surrounding sea she walked with an air of power. Nothing could bring her down, her walk said. "Hey there." Twiggy greeted as the two entered the Galley. He was in the kitchen heating up something to drink. "I have some more soup if you're hungry." He offered looking right at Avery. Law raised an eyebrow, hadn't this man purposely spilled half of her food earlier?

"Yes, thank you."Avery replied in a shaky voice. Ah, so she wasn't alright. Only putting on a dangerous act. There were a few people milling about in here. People Law knew and trusted in a way. He trusted them to have his back in battle but not with much else. "You're not staying, are you?" Avery asked him in a slightly saddened tone.

"I'm a captain, Avery. There are things I need to do."

A man snorted from the table where most of the men were. "Yeah, like snoring loud enough to alert the Sea Kings that we aren't really part of the sea."

Law's eyes hardened and he watched the laughing men. His Nodachi left Avery's arms and a surrounding _thunk_ echoed in the now quiet room. "It would be in your best interest not to insult your Captain." Growled Law. Nope, Law was still the sadistic Captain that they'd sworn loyalty to. The man laying on the ground and clutching his throbbing head was proof enough. "Stay here, I'll be back to get you later." Avery sat in a chair and Law Left. The doors clicked as they shut and Avery slouched over chin resting on the table and her eyes half open. Her breathing had returned to the short pants.

"What's the matter girly, disappointed that Captain left?" Twiggy asked as he set the watery soup in front of her. She lifted her hand up to grasp the spoon but it was shaking too much. She took in a deep breath and stilled her hand for a moment then the quivering slowed to a slight shake.

"It;s too heavy in here." Avery answered after she spoon a bit of soup into her mouth. "I feel so weak, like sea stone is wrapped around my body." The men blinked at her.

"This is your first time below water?" Asked the man who had been hit, he was now back into his seat. Avery nodded. "Damn. First time I was below I was out for two days before I woke up. Then it took even longer to get up and walking. I'm Draven the Raven."

"I collapsed for a bit then I woke up hungry." Avery pulled the soup closer to her and started to eat with more vigor. Each bit she took made her feel better. Like it was helping to protect her from the weakness that came from being brought below the water. She'd heard that the further down in the sea one got the stones from, the more effective they were against fruit users. It didn't surprise her that being surrounded by the like so was affecting her. If they continued down further the effects would strengthen most likely.

Avery finished her soup and heaved a sigh. She felt good as new now. She didn't even notice Draven staring at her like she had a third head. "How do you feel?" Twiggy questioned noticed her empty bowl. More dishes to do.

"Like normal." Avery stood up and brought her bowl to the tub she had earlier. It was still half full. "You want help with this?" The five men at the table became edgy. They knew that Law would kill them _all_ if she did the dishes that they were supposed to be doing. When she got no answer she sat at the table. "What are you guys playing?"

"Poker. You wanna join?" Avery nodded and the next hand they dealt her in. She looked at the cards skeptically then set two down to be replaced. "You ever play?" Draven asked as he dealt her two cards."

"Nope." She popped the 'p' when she spoke. Two men groaned. Newby, this would make things harder on them. Good cards could go to waist on- "Royal straight flush." She set her hand out for them to see. 10-Ace of spades laid before them. "My brothers always played though and I liked to watch."

"I'll be damned." Draven said. "Now that we know you can play lets start the betting."

"I don't have any money." Avery mumbled. All five men gave her a small something, enough for at least two hands. "Thank you." Then the game began. The cards were chosen for which stayed in her hand and which went back. Upon getting her cards back she waited for everyone else to be ready. They showed their cards, two pair of three's and fives, three two's, nothing for Twiggy, The smoking guy had nothing, Draven had a full house with six and tens. They all looked to Avery. "Four of a kind, Ace's."

The men gaped at her while Draven violently cursed. His long slim fingers gripped his long straight black hair. He had a bad feeling about this girl.

Draven had been right. She was an ace at cards. And right now he was broke. Twiggy had given up a while ago and the three other men were sweating now. Her eyes watched her cards and her head tilted slightly to the right. This meant she was confused about something. It had gotten Draven once by this. He's raised her for all she had near the beginning and she accepted. He thought that her confused look meant she didn't know what to do. But no, that one had meant she wasn't sure how she got the cards she had and what they meant. She'd murdered him. His two pair against her straight flush had been completely obliterated.

"I call." One man said.

"Me too." Another did.

It was now just between her and a man nicknamed Cheshire. He was one of the best on the ship at calling bluffs and bluffing himself. "I'll raise you ten." Avery said and pushed ten more Beli into the middle pile.

"Alright." The man smirked. He had this. He had a royal flush, hearts, there was no way she could beat him. "I raise you four hundred fifty Beli." She looked at the pile in front of her then to him.

"Do you know how much I have? Cause I don't want to count it."

Draven sighed and pushed her pile in for her. It had been mostly his money so he had kept track. She had exactly that left. The middle pile was at 1,100 now. "Royal flush." The cards laid down before him.

"Spades." Avery spread out the black royal flush for all to see. "I win, right?" Cheshire had been out pokered for the first time on this ship, except by the captain, since joining. She took the pile to herself and counted out three hundred. "You guys can have the rest, I'm done." She pocketed the money and held the Nodachi to herself. Draven hadn't noticed Law had left it with her. The sword laid against her and her arms seemed to cross as if she didn't even realize it was there.

She positioned herself as if she'd been sitting in that same position for the past two hours that they'd been playing, so at ease she looked that if he hadn't been loosing to her he might have believed it. Opening his mouth to say something the galley door opened and in walked Law. "Isn't it boring to watch those idiots play and loose all the time?"

"Actually it's quite fun." Avery smiled up at Law. "They all loose pretty badly. They almost play against their open like new people against the most well played."

"Bull shit and you know it!" Cheshire stood up and slammed his fists upon the table. "You had to have cheated this entire time! I don't know how but you did."

"I never dealt and I wasn't in it for the money. You're just a sore looser." Everyone at the table heald a depressed air to them. Except a chortling Twiggy.

"You play poker?" Law questioned.

"First time I played." Law sat down in a chair across from her. "Deal."

Law ordered, Draven followed.

Law and Avery never broke eye contact. Avery got that curious look to her again as she sat forward. Would Law be as easy to read as these guys had been? No, she'd enjoy this challenge. "Are we betting?"

"hmm," Law seemed to think. "What can we bet? You have nothing and I have nothing that would be good for you."

"Information. I have information about me and my family that I know you want, you drilled me and took what I was willing to give when I was a child. But I have more dirty little secrets that you will never learn unless I loose. And you never told me about-" She looked around. "I give you information if you win, you give me information if I win. Simple enough?"

"What kind of information?"

"It's been killing you, hasn't it. You heard the name Dwayne in that move. Don't you want to know about him, how I learned it." Law's eyes slitted and he looked at her contemplating ieverything.

"How much information will you give?"

"One hand, one answer. Two wins, two answers. But each answer may lead to more questions so you better win a lot." Avery cockily smirked at Law. She was playing him now. That infuriated him and he leaned forward. He was going to teach this child a lesson or two about respecting her elders.

The cards were dealt and Law and Avery glanced at them. Avery quirked and eyebrow and looked at Draven. She was accusing him of being sucky at shuffling, which he actually was. "Four." She handed him back four cards and showed an ace.

"Four." Law showed his ace and handed the cards back. It was tense now as the air around man and teen intensified. Law put his cards in order, getting ready to lay his hand down. Avery did the same. "Show." They laid their hands down at the same time and the men around the table held their breath.

"You loose." It was close. The only thing that separated her and him from a tie was that the winner of ties was chosen by suit. Diamonds are the worse, then clubs, hearts and spades at the top. His Ace of spades beat her Ace of hearts. This made him the over all winner, but the rest of their cards went as such; her king of spades would have beat his club. And his nine of hearts her club. Law's three of hearts her diamond and his two of hearts lost to her spade. It was a one in a million chance of getting such hands.

He still beat her.


	14. Just a Kid

**You like my intense Poker game? I had fun writing it XD **

Chapter Fourteen: Still A Kid

"I want all of you out." Law said. "Make sure that by tomorrow those dishes are finished too." Everyone stood and started to leave like he had ordered. "Not you." Law said and grabbed her shirt collar, hey it had been worth a try. She'd tell him sooner or later because she would not go back on her word, but a girls gotta try. "Who's Dwayne?" His skilled hands shuffled quickly and efficiently. "Cut?"

Avery shook her head rejecting the offer. "He's a brother." Law dealt quickly and they looked at their hands. "Two." Law kept his cards and dealt her two. "Four of a kind. Kings." Law trusted her and he took her cards and shuffled. "Who do you have at- no. Who's back where you came from? It's not your home is it, because of that person." The second part was a statement.

Law dealt again, he was going to keep dealing because he knew he was faster than her. "My grandmother." His voice was sour and she knew this was a testy subject. He dealt himself another two cards and Avery three. "Flush."

"Three of a kind." He shuffled again.

"How many siblings do you have? Not including yourself. And what sex are they?" His speedy hands gave her no time to reply as he dealt.

"Thirteen. Maybe fourteen by now. They're all guys I'm the only girl." Law showed her his ace and took another four cards. She waved her hand signaling she wanted to keep her hand.

"Nothing." Law said and put his hand in.

"Two pair. How old were you when you ate your Devils Fruit?"

"I was fed it at five." He set the cards down and looked at her. "Change of subject, why?"

"Because it angers you to talk about her. I'm assuming she gave you the fruit now and that's why you hate her. Do you even remember what it was like before? Could you swim?"

"No, when did you eat your fruit?"

Her shoulders slumped. "Jhonny's one of the only ones that doesn't have a fruit. Because he isn't my mothers real child. She adopted him when she'd been told she was infertile. Then she met a Vegapunk and he fixed her, in exchange she would give her newborn children fruits to see how different they are from kids and adults that eat them after gaining the ability to remember. There's no difference but he still supplies her with the fruits for some reason or another."

"Do you resent her? Your mother for giving you the fruit?"

"How could I?" She questioned and looked at him. "I don't know what it's like not to have it. None of use besides Jhonny know what it's like to be normal." Suddenly her eyes flew to the ceiling and she pulled one foot onto the chair to rest her arm on. "You know, now that I think of it you're my first friend. Sad isn't it? Because I've been a user since birth, well basically since, none of the other kids were allowed around my family and I. Sure we had each other but there's a limit to things like that. Some stuff you can't reveal to a brother, or sister. It's weird, I don't know how to act around you and it confounds me. Do I act like those giggling girls I wished to giggle with? Or snort with laughter as I've always done around my brothers?"

"I can tell you one thing." Law said and stood. Their little game of twenty questions was over. "We aren't friends. Once you are normal again we'll be something more." He turned and walked slowly allowing her to fall into step next to him.

"Why not now?" She questioned because of curiosity, not eagerness. Pure genuine curiosity, with a dash of confusion.

"You're fifteen in body. That would go against any morals that I have left."

"You sure are talkative tonight, Law." Avery pointed out so that the end of this soon to be awkward conversation would not continue. He grunted and quickened his pace. She was fifteen in body indeed she hasn't even had her- "L-Law." He hesitated but slowed down to look at her. "Um, I started my period when I was fifteen, you wouldn't happen to have-"

"I am not having this conversation with you." He sped walked away from her. So shocked she as that she had fallen a good twenty feet behind before jogging to catch up. Before she had a chance to try and continue her conversation from before he said, "I see you have become accustomed to this depth."

"I still need tampons." She said anyway. His eye twitched and a slight coating of color entered his cheeks. Not enough for most to notice but she was close and watching closer. "Or pads. Anything. Because I don't have many clothes and that includes underwear."

Law said nothing but his pace slowed to normal once again. There as no way he was going to be able to avoid this conversation, she would hunt him down if she had to and he knew it. "I'll figure something out." He mumbled hoping it would be enough. It was and she quieted. Law was not going to say anything to her again tonight. He had enough out of her mouth to occupy his mind more than enough for a long time...tampons... Even though he was a doctor that still slightly disturbed him. Only thing men to go up there should be a man. Nothing else. Not some- He was not going to think about this either.

No words were passed between them until they entered the bedroom. "May I use the shower?" He nodded his reply. "Um, how does it work?" Still refusing to speak he looked at her with a raised eye brow to convey his silent question. "I've never been in one before. Only tubs and ponds. Shallow ponds at that."

So he entered the bathroom and showed her how to work it. Half of what he said passed over her head. He broke his vow to stay silent, oh well. The water jetting from the shower head had captured her entire attention.

She must have retained some of the information he'd said because she came out ten minutes later and the water was turned off. Avery saw that Law was laying on his bed, arms crossed under his head with his hat mostly covering his eyes. Going over to the bed she laid next to him and took his hat and put it on her head. "Last one in bed turns the light out." Law grumbled and let her keep his hat but threw an arm over his eyes to cover them from the sudden burst of light.

"How do I turn it off?" Questioned Avery as she stood back up?

"There's a button somewhere on the wall near the Depth meter."

"The yellow one with your Jolly Roger?" He grunted and she took that as a yes. She pressed it, but not before locking the door her way. The light turned off and the room became pitch black. "Damage, pupal." Her eyes became messed up and the pupal became wide enough to see in the dark. One time her brother Raven had been _practicing_ his Devil's Fruit on a guy that had hit her. She healed the man's eyes only to reverse it and make the other one screwed up too. But because his pupal had been cut open his eye caught more light and in darkened places he was able to see as if a light was on. As she now did.

She made it to the bed and fixed her eyes making the room pitch black once more. She laid down and this time consciously snuggled into Law's side. The sub was warm enough that blankets were not really needed but still cool enough that no one got heat stroke. Except Bepo, and he doesn't count because the idiotic bear has fur made for below zero climates and insisted upon wearing a jump suit.

Even so Avery liked the warmth that Law's body radiated. Law grabbed his hat from her head and tossed it. The soft thump of it landed was not caught by Avery's ears because she was too distracted with Law putting his arm around her. "Still a kid." Law said and she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Give it a few day's and once we surface you'll soon be old enough." She actually wanted a goodnight kiss.


	15. Talks

**Another day or two on the sub left XD **

Chapter Fifteen: The Talk, No It's THE Talk

Avery was woken up by Law. "You broke my door again." Tiredly she stood up and walked over putting her hand on the door. It fixed without any words and barely even thinking about it and she noted dully what this meant. Her hormones were out of whack.

"I'm going to need that tampon soon." She was considering lazily flopping onto the bed and going back to sleep when he took hold of her arm. He lead her down several new halls which she tiredly added to the mar in her mind. The mapping out of the inner workings of the sub were going slowly, very very slowly. They entered an air locked room where Law immediately wash his hands and motioned for Aver to do so too.

She didn't understand what she was seeing. There was stainless steel everywhere. Everything was perfectly clean and not a speck of dust even floated in the air. It gave her the creeps a bit. The large human sized table in the middle of the room gave her an idea of what this place could be. Where he operated and practiced medicine. Probably also came here to get away from his crew sometimes too because it would creep them out to be in here. Probably.

Law opened several cabinets and looked through them before moving onto the next. Avery just stood there, with clean hands, and looked around. She didn't like hospital like rooms. Or rather operating like rooms. She'd never had to be in one except for the time where there was this large- well, how was it phrased? "Law," She called and he spared her a glance before continuing his search. "What's that large worm that grown in your stomach called?"

He froze and turned to look at her like she was crazy. She probably was. Especially after the doctors cut into her to remove said large worm. He turned back around without answering her question and continued to look. But he, he just couldn't. He had to know, "Why?"

"Oh cause I forgot what they were called." He shot her a cautious glance and she rolled her eyes with an obnoxious sigh. She really acted like the fifteen year old's body she had. "When I was younger the only time I had to be in a room like this was when I had that thing in my stomach, I was just thinking about that and wanted to know what it was called." He blinked at her and that was all. His curiosity now satisfied he went back to his search.

"Ah." He said then tossed something at her. Catching it Avery saw it was a pad. "Wasn't even sure if I had any. Next time we surface make sure to get more."

"One isn't going to last me for several day's. It's disgusting if it stays in for more than a day." She grimaced and looked at him. But his face was board and he opened the cabinet. There was a small box of ten. He tossed her the entire thing.

"You don't need 'the talk' again, do you? Because that is not something I can help you with. I'll give you a book about the females body if you need it." He smirked upon seeing her eye twitch with irritation.

"Actually," Avery sat in his chair at a desk. "I never had 'the talk'. I've had the body talk, but not 'the talk'. You know, about sex. But I have been told it's best to talk to a doctor about that." She made sure to look around the room with such obviousness that even a blind man would catch on.

"You're too young for that talk." He said quickly.

"I knew a thirteen year old girl with a baby."

"Alright then," He said and leaned against a cabinet. This was going to be a very disturbing conversation between the two. Going back and forth with trying to make the other feel awkward. "When we have sex it's simple. I stick my cock into your vagina." She blinked at him in confusion them looked from his crotch to hers. Wait, was she serious about not knowing-

"Really?" She questioned as she looked back at him. "Isn't that, like dirty? I mean we piss from there." Law put a hand to his face and left it there for a moment. How did she _not_ know _any_ of this? "Law?"

"..." He was silent. This was not going to happen until she was older again. She could wait to learn about it when they were committing the act.

"You're not joking are you?" He just shook his head. "Wait!" She nearly screeched and he looked at her through his fingers. "Than how does the baby get to the stomach?"

"It's not the stomach, it's the womb." He mumbled. This was not going to be easy was it? Straightening up he walked over too a book shelf. The books were kept from falling by a rubber cord in front of them. He opened the book and flipped through it. Stopping at a page and set it in front of Avery. He waited for her reaction as she read through the text. "That's gross! Why would anyone do that?" The horror was written upon her face. He stood behind her and put both hands on the table making sure she could not leave.

Better to get this done now. He flipped several paged to a picture of the inner workings of the vagina. Her eyes scanned over the page and her face contorted into a grimace. Flipping back a page he let her look at a picture of a penis soft and hard. "That's supposed to go _in _me?" She looked up at him.

He pointed to the hardened cock then flipped back to the page with the vagina. "The penis enters through the Vaginal opening-oof" He grunted as she elbowed him in the stomach and made a dash for the door. Recovering quickly he made it to the door just as it was cracking open. His hand landed on the metal and with strength that did not fit for a body as thin looking as his, he slammed it shut.

"Sit down." He ordered in a tone Avery wasn't used to hearing from him to her. "I do not appreciate being attacked by a subordinate." Oh, he was angry. "I do not like to repeat myself, Avery, sit down." Was pushed out through gritted teeth. She sat down with wide eyes. "In the chair." She dashed from the floor to the chair. The door clicked and she hunkered down, not wanting this 'lesson' he was going to teach her. She just had to ask didn't she? "As I was saying, the penis enters the vagina through the vaginal opening..."

Avery felt scarred. He'd gone through everything. Making sure to leave no subject about sex untouched. He even went over what everything was called on both the penis and vagina. Never in her life did she want sex. Nope, she was staying chaste. Too horrified to go back to sleep and having no stomach for food she didn't know what to do. Someone walked past her and she flinched away from them. Dear God, just what had Law done to her?

She was fifteen for Pete's sake! Though depending on her mood she'll lean towards whatever age benefits her. She did not need to know about balls, or heads yet. Just the thoughts of it made her shiver in distaste. Finally she decided on a course of action. Put that pad in then hid from him until she could run far, far, away.

Entering his room she went into the bathroom and closed the door. After putting the pad in she sat in the tub and held her knees to her chest. Law was just exiting his office when one of his crew passed. It was Draven. "What did you do to her?" He asked while looking over his shoulder towards a retreating Avery's back.

"We just had a talk."

"The only talk that I can think of that would make someone that twitchy is, is, is-" He trailed off and. "Why?"

"She asked."


	16. Dirty Clothes

**So I started to type this at my friends on his ipad, so fucking impossible DX I mean it is possible, only if you take your time and go carefully. That's not me so if there are mistakes in here from the beginning to where Avery blames Law for turning the water on please let me know.**

Chapter Sixteen: No More Clean Clothes

Law returned to his room much later than Avery and had expected her to be either asleep or going through his things. Looking around his room he saw that the only thing missing, was her. His eyes strayed around the room searching for where she may be. In this small room there weren't many places she could hid from view. Even with a small size such as hers she shouldn't be this hard to find. The only places would be under the desk, but she wouldn't be able to fit with the chair pushed all the way under as it currently was, or she was under the bed, but he doubted she would want to go under there. Law knew for a fact he had a few pieces of dirty clothes under he had been to lazy to try and retrieve after having been accidentally kicked there.

Onyx orbs surveyed the surrounding area. The bathroom door was closed and light leaked from the crack around the door. There was no sound from within, was Avery really in there? Only one way for him to find out.

Law opened the door and looked around. She was there alright. Dead asleep sitting in the tub. She looked peaceful while she slept. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed in and out. Her small chest rose and fell with each breath. His white tank top that had been taken without permission sagged off of one of her shoulders. Under her eyelids her unique eyes flitted around watching images Law would never see.

He watched her for another minute just taking in the image of her. Then, reaching out with his hand, he gripped the nob to turn the water on. He hesitated for a second possibly reconsidering. But since when was he a nice guy? His hand fell pulling the nob with it and the cold water turned on.

A jet of nothing but pure ice water encased Avery as she sat up. A silent scream left her lips and her back arched trying in vain to escape the icy waterfall. Law's vicious smirk turned into a slight from then he abruptly turned the water off and turned his back to her. "Why don't you have your wrappings on?" Inquired Law.

Avery looked down. Though her chest was small it was there, able to be seen right through the now transparent shirt. But Avery had been brought up by boys and raised with them. She had little to no modesty at times yet even this was too far for her. With her arms wrapped around her chest she hissed, "It's your fault. You turned the water on!"

Law said nothing to her and glared at the wall. This had backfired greatly upon him. He was now extremely horny. This he did not like it, she was a fifteen year old!

Suddenly he small hands were pushing at his back. He froze and wouldn't budge. "Come on, get out and get me a shirt to wear!" Now thinking straight, and taking his mind from the gutter, he hurried out of the room and slammed the door, but not before removing his sweatshirt and tossing it to her. Through the thin metal door she could hear his door slam open then shut. He was now wandering around the sub shirtless.

Avery tore the shirt she had on currently off and pulled the sweatshirt on. Though this time she also wrapped herself in gauze that was under his bathroom sink. Upon exiting the bathroom she looked through his single dresser ans saw that while there were still a few pairs of pants withing he had no more shirts. The shirt she'd had on before had come from his bottom drawer and there was nothing left in there either.

Avery rummaged around his room some more and found quite a bit of dirt laundry in places that it was beyond her understanding of how they got there. She took them all and put them in the laundry basket where most of his and all of hers were. Now what to do? There really wasn't too much she could do.

She had no idea where to bring the laundry or how to do it in a sub. She wasn't hungry because it hadn't been too long ago that she'd eaten. There was also no way in hell that she wanted to return to Law's medical room. The control room would be a bit uncomfortable because she had no shirt on under Law's sweatshirt. There was nothing else to do.

Avery flopped onto the bed and just laid on her stomach. If this was going to be how it was being on this ship she didn't want to be part of the crew. Being this bored every day is not something that she could handle. Sure she liked to sleep and eat but if that's all she ever did then she would get fat and lazy. Sitting still in one place was not something she liked to do. It was near impossible for her to stay dormant for too long and three days was already getting close to her 'too long' mark.

Poker wasn't going to cut it either. It may exercise the mind at times but it wasn't going to keep her attention for too long. Especially considering that she'd played against the best player on the crew and won. Law didn't count because they were as good as equal. Avery huffed out a breath and just lay there stairing at the wall.

She could draw again. But what would she draw? Her first picture was on the desk- wait, was it? Getting up she made her way to the desk and saw that it was gone. It didn't matter much but it made her curious as to what had happened to it. Then the sub rocked violently and the picture meant nothing to her. She just opened the door when Law pushed her back in and entered himself. "We're surfacing."

He laid down on the bed and pulled the hat down to cover his eyes. It was an obvious dismissal. Yet Avery didn't leave. If need be she'd claim not to have realize it because she was fifteen. "Why aren't you going up to?" He didn't reply so Avery moved towards the bed and lifted his hat some. Under it hone of his closed eyes opened to look at her. Yet he still said nothing. "If you aren't going then neither am I." He closed his eye once more and kept it that way. He hoped that Avery would leave.

He knew that staying down here was getting to her. With having nothing to do and not knowing her way around the ship there wasn't much she would be able to do. It would take a while for her to learn the hallways so there wouldn't be much she could do for a while. But alas, Avery laid down next to him. With a heavy sigh Law moved over a foot and realized that his bed was no longer as large as it had felt just a few weeks ago.

He still said nothing but now neither did Avery. They both laid there in silence until her breathing evened out and she moved towards him. "Can't wait until you're normal." There had been a reason he had wanted to be alone. A reason he had ordered the resurfacing of the sub. But now that went all to waist. He was not allowed to be alone in his own room. "First thing to do is get you a room of your own."

Law shifted his hips uncomfortably. He had wanted to deal with this alone in his room but now he couldn't because Avery was stubborn and decided to not go up for fresh air. So now he had a painful boner and no way to fix it. Avery was not helping to make his life any easier. Maybe now that they would be surfacing in a minute or two she might start to age once more.


	17. Apologies

**So...I would probably be on chapter 20 some odd had I not been sick for the past two days and out at the dr.s most of today, no seriously. Have you guys never noticed how fast I post or rather on my other stories that I typed then immediately posted unlike this one because I'd be so disappointed if I never finish this because of my accusation in the very first CH. I may be a hypocrite but come on man. That would be so horrible and unforgivable of me. **

Chapter Seventeen: I'm Sorry

Avery woke to feeling like something was suffocating her. Something was around her rib cage gripping her and squeezing the air out of her lungs. Her entire body jolted and she wheezed trying to suck in gasps of air that would not fit. Hands clawed at her own body but nothing was there. It was too hard to breath, what was crushing her? Was it invisible? Was it just her imagination? Possibly a hallucination. Or maybe a Devil Fruit of some kin- no. That Devil Fruit was taken, and not by someone that wanted to crush her to death.

In her struggle she elbowed Law hard in the stomach. He groaned and upon looking at her jumped into action. His hands roamed where she was clawing and found nothing unusual. He lifted her shirt up, no thoughts of anything sexual even crossed his mind for his Doctoring came first. "What's the matter?" He questioned urgently. Had he done something to hurt her in his sleep? He didn't think so but it could have happened.

"Air!" Avery gasped out. Her eyes teared and her face was pale, compared to her usual milky color. "Constic-constict- ted!" Law's eyes moved to her face and for a second he studied it. Was it really that simple? Yes, yes it was. Reaching above both of them to the bed side table he grabbed his pair of shears.

"Stop moving." He ordered in his overly harsh tone. Avery tried though she twitched. Her pale face now a ghastly gray. He placed a hand on her chest just above the bandages she'd used as wrappings for her chest. Like he'd ordered. Using the shears he cut the gauze away and once they were off she gasped in deeply. Now that they were above sea level Bonney's fruit was wearing off again. And around her fifteen year old body the gauze had fit, but now she was about sixteen. They had been way too tight cutting off a lot of her air circulation. "How old are you?" He questioned. Now that his worry for her was gone he realized the provocative position they were in.

A shirtless law straddling her with her shirt up to her neck, revealing her small but mostly formed chest. Suddenly her hand cupped her boob and Law was instantly groaning. She had no idea what just seeing that did to him. "Nearly eighteen. I'm like in the middle of an A to B cup." That was close enough in Law's mind.

He smashed his mouth to hers and slapped her hand away from her chest, now his. She hissed at the stinging in her hand but would get over it. His tongue entered her lips but it wasn't right. She didn't like this. Law was scaring her. She tried to pry his too rough hand away from her small and hurting chest but he wouldn't budge. She started to cry but he didn't let up. Gripping his forearm with both hands she used her fruit. Silently she was screaming it as loud as she could _Damage, Broken arm, wrist, fingers, elbow_ and anything else she knew that was in the arm.

Law was brought back to reality by pain. The most intense pain he'd felt since gaining his fruits power. How, why?What had happened. He threw himself from the bed clutching his arm. He leaned against the door with gritted teeth and tried to steel himself. Small sobs came from the bed and he cracked his eyes to see what had happened. Avery was curled into a ball, arms wrapped tightly around her now covered chest. He could see a bit mark on her bottom lip starting to heal itself.

He knew. "I'm sorry." He said through tight lips. "I- you touched yourself. I lost control. I'm sorry." He wasn't going to say any more than that to her. It was though words that had his lips so tightly closed. Law was not one to apologize even if it was his fault, but this right now was unacceptable. He would never do anything like this if he was in his normal state of mind. He had to get away. She would hat him forever now.

But the pain was still too intense. He needed to set his arm before anything else also. Avery looked at him from over the tops of her knees. He was in pain. Law hadn't really hurt Avery, but scared her. Then there was his slightly rough treatment added in and it threw her over the edge and she'd done the only defense she knew, she took the offense. _Never show weakness. It'll only make you seem even weaker. The enemy might be stronger but even strong men will falter when presented with a person that seems weak but is strong. Fight back no matter what. Run if you need to but be prepared to retaliate because no enemy will leave their enemy alive. Fight Back!_ David's words.

But Law was not the enemy. Law was her captain that happened to get out of hand sometimes. And he'd scared her. Avery fought when scared just like how David and Raven and everyone else had taught her. Fight to the bitter end. Shakily she made her way to Law. He thought she was going to kick him or hit him, he definitely deserved it. But no, she did no such thing. Law winced in slight pain as she curled up against his side under his bad arm, still shaking. Her fingers touched his skin and cool ran through his arm as it began to fix itself.

She was shaking like a leaf. So Law wrapped his arms around her and held her. Neither said anything but Avery did not need to hear anything from him. He wasn't trying anything again so she was fine. A banging sounded from the door and someone yelled in. "Law, there's laundry here for you and the girl."

"Leave it outside the door." Law ordered. His tone was calm but unmistakeable. There was no denying the rage in it. Rage and anger at himself for what he's been about to do. The man hesitated. Law could hear it through the door. One hand that had been holding Avery released its grip and flew into the door. A resounding _Bang!_ Rang out. "Leave it by the door." Law's tone had lowered a few octaves. The shuffle of clothes being set down then the thudding of feet running off was loud in their ears. "If I ever do something like that again," Law informed, Avery who's head was now sporting his hat (where had that come from?), "Do what ever you have to, to get me off. Just like now."

Avery looked up at him, her eyes were still bloodshot from crying and her sniffling was still prominent though her shaking calmed down. "You mean, you're not made at me?" She questioned in a quivering voice.

Law was slightly disbelieving. He'd nearly- and she thought he was _mad_ at _her_? God no. He was furious at himself. "No, never." He replied honestly. "If anyone ever tried to do that to you, me or any other person, fight them. Even if it means killing them. Got it?" Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him. "Captain's orders." He added for more effect. She nodded. "Let me grab our clothes. You can change in the bathroom I'll be out here." He stood up and helped her up along the way then gave her a slight push towards the bathroom.

She waited until he returned and handed her the clothes before actually entering. Then she was changed in record time and she looked around the room. She really didn't hold it against him for some reason. That was something he was noticing about her. Grudges, they just never stayed with her. She also blamed herself more then the person who's really to blame. He'd ask her about that much later. Law sat on the bed in a plain white tee-shirt and his normal styled jeans wondering where his shoes had gone. Avery put his hat on his head haphazardly. He just lazily lifted his hand and moved it enough to see. She shook his hoodie out and passed it over to him. Then without waiting she ran and grabbed their shoes from under the desk, _when had they gotten there?_ wondered Law.

Standing up he opened a draw that had been locked on the desk and pulled out a second hat. It was old and dingy like. Worn and the fluff that made the outside soft was worn down to nearly nothing. Law closed the draw and walked over to Avery. He sat the hat on her head and she fixed and beamed up at him.

He pulled his sweatshirt on now too. "That hat's old." He told her. "From back before I became a pirate. It's seen and been through many things. Don't loose it, alright?" Avery nodded still looking up at him. "Are you not speaking because..." He trailed off.

"I loose my voice when I'm seventeen. It starts now with me becoming quieter and quieter at sixteen. I just stopped talking. I think, I think it just bored me so I stopped." Avery's voice was as quiet as the whisper of the wind. It interested Law that she got bored of speaking. "It's why I'm so willing to listen when I'm the age I normally am. I listen carefully and if it's not worth a fight or battle I go along with it. There's still a lot you don't know about me."

She took Laws hand in her right hand and his Nodachi in her left. It was no struggle at all for her to carry it. Not a single muscle seemed to strain against it's weight when even now it must be twice her weight or close to it.


	18. End of Arc 1

**I know, I know 'Law would never do something like that!' but it was necessary. Not sure if it will come into play what I want it for but it was. Because not only does it gave me a set up for a future chapter I wan, but it also tears Law and Avery apart slightly. They were getting too close too soon. And it also reveals a hell of a lot about Avery and Law. And if you didn't catch it also gave off some things about her brother too. Even a smidgen of her father. I mean seriously, think about it. Who do we know in the one piece show (from before Ace died mind you hell before the battle in sbago-whoever ends.) that wouldn't give a care in the word. One who doesn't hold grudges at all and laugh's at just about anything (COME ON THAT JUST GAVE IT AWAY!)**

Chapter Eighteen: Avery Can Indeed, Fight.

The fresh air made Avery slightly giddy and Law knew it. He felt her small hand tighten it's grip on his pants pocket, he'd asked her to let go but he didn't order it so she still held on as he shoved his lanky hands into the pockets. He wasn't going to yell at her or say shit to her. Not today. Not after what he'd nearly done. So she was allowed to clutch at his pocket, which soon moved to holding onto the back of his sweatshirt and slightly hiding behind him.

They weren't going to land but they still enjoyed the cool breeze. Bepo certainly was. The bear had removed the upper half of his jump suit and his tongue lolled out as he embraced the incoming breeze like a long lost lover. Penguin and Shachi stood by Bepo's side making sure he didn't try to jump into the water 'again' as the mumbled about it. Quite a few of the crew men were milling about the deck, enjoying the fresh air and slight breeze.

Law saw that even though they weren't to land they were close. "Pull us in." He calmly ordered. "Me and Avery are going to find Bonney. But once we are off of the ship pull back out. We'll find you later." No one questioned their captain and Avery looked up at him in awe. Was this how her brothers were?

Her brothers had a complex system to their pirating. Two boys per ship with Jhonny being the only single person. One of her brothers was the captain and the other the first mate. So did the people under them jump to do as they said? Did they ever question their superiors?

They quickly reached land and Avery jumped the twenty feet from the ship to land. She teetered on the edge but Law landed next to her and gripped the front of her shirt. She caught her balance and they were off. Not really to find Bonney but just to be on land. Now if Law had said that to his men, they'd want to join. It would be such a nuisance.

They were passing through the Lawless Zone when it happened. There were nearly fifty Slavers surrounding them. Somewhere upon their body they all held the same tattoo. The Leader of the group was shirtless and there upon his chest it was. A nude and screaming woman was don on her knees. You could see what were burns on her body and scars covered it. The shackles on her hands held them tight together and connected them were her barely see able feet. But being connected as such her hands covered her lower region while leaving her chest to be obscured by her long hair. Around her neck was a trademark slave collar. The chain on it hung down and polled around her. There were tears streaming from her eyes and her mouth was opened in a silent scream for help.

After an examination of the men, or rather man, that had gotten onto his ship Law had found the same tattoo. So this was the group behind all of the trouble. "Stay back, Avery." Law warned. She could do damage but he wasn't so sure about her fighting ability. Avery was strong, methodical, and surely assiduous, but could she fight? Killing was something that didn't bother her and she could use her brothers devil's fruit to control her opponent. But how many opponents? Law was not informed enough to let this girl fight yet. Idiotically he'd been questioning her about things he could easily get later, unimportant things that may or may not benefit him when he should have been asking about these questions. "Get back." He again ordered her, she didn't dare to question him.

Avery retreated up a tree and watched from there. Law was good at fighting, but there were just oo many. Law had to resort to fighting without his devil fruit because once he got a few of them with it they under stood to not enter his room. There were at least twenty left, including the leader, when reinforcements showed up. They were back up to fifty and Law was tiring out. Sweat trickled down his cheek. He was distracted from the fight for just a moment. And that could be lethal. "Behind you, Law!" Avery yelled and Law jumped forward landing in a roll. "They are coming at you from your right, five men!" She informed.

From her perch up high in the tree she could see any flicker of movement. Law remembered that he was not alone. It was up to him weather he trusted her directions or not. The big question was did he? Trust her that is. His Nodachi swiped to his right and two men trying to sneak up on him fell. Of course he trusted her. More men fell to his blade as she yelled out where they were coming from.

Avery kept a hawks eye over the place and told him of everyone's movements. Not one man got past her eyes making Law's job to fight and kill them easier. But then more reinforcements came and the leader pointed into the tree at Avery. They did not have arrows or throwing daggers but they could climb, she was going to have her own battle now. A few of them worked on climbing and until the literal last second she was yelling down two Law. "There are another three men on your left and two from behi-" She cute off as she rolled forward a shallow cut formed down her arm where she'd been sliced.

Law was concerned as to why Avery had stopped talking to him and was just about to look up to her when three men came from in front of him. He prepared to slice them in half when a body flew and hit them. A thud from behind him made hi look and see that another man was taken out with another body. Then another body flew down from above and hit several more men. Looking up Law saw that Avery was fighting. There were ten men up there but because she'd moved far enough back that only one person could walk at a time she was taking them one on one and knocking them down to Laws battle taking out- "Behind you Law!" she yelled without looking and Law twisted using the action to take his Nodachi and cut deeply into his opponent.

Avery took care of the last person and turned just as someone came up behind Law. Before she could even suck in the breath to yell out to him the sword was through Law's back and out the other side. As an automatic reaction Law elbowed the man and Avery saw her chance. Avery jumped from sixty feet up and landed on the man's shoulders. Having been in a position that made his spine completely straight, it snapped. Without care for the man she stomped on his head then went to where Law fell.

There had already been too much blood loss from all of the previous shallow cuts he'd received. Now his body poured blood from the wound. He wasn't going to make it. Avery's worried hands gripped his face and her lips moved but he couldn't hear it. He was going into shock. The pain was dulling and his wound was only stinging. It was a minute of Avery looking around at the men who'd stopped fighting. They'd only wanted to catch Law for his bounty, the girl would be no problem and Law was going to die.

"Law." Avery whispered next to his ear and he was surprised to find himself coherent. A little disoriented but able to understand her words with his normal- "I fixed your wound. You can get up but fighting will be hard. Your mind will be a but fuzzy but please, trust me and stay down." Law did as asked, he felt too tired to get back up anyway. Avery stood up and took a defensive position. Her feet spread to shoulder width apart but one positioned slightly more forward than the other. Both of her hands held the lazy posture of his hands when he operated his 'Shambles'. He grunted and tried to get up. But his vision swam and he fell back down.

"Get her." The arrogant man, the leader, ordered. The men rushed forward, disturbing glee was written upon their faces. "You're not in a tree where only one man can get you but in a space where we all can."

Avery twisted. The hand that had been behind her moved to the front and the one that had been in the front to the back. "Saikoro Saikoro no mi, Halved." Law's eyes widened in shock. This wasn't possible. He had to be hallucinating. Yet the first row of men started to bleed from their waists and when the fell their bodies split into two. "The Dice Dice fruit." Avery said simply so as to give Law some information.

Her fingers parted and went into the laid back, dismissive, look again. Then she kicked her shoes off. She'd had no socks on. She kicked a leg out and it all began again. They started to rush forward but quite a few stopped. Her fingers twitched and they turned upon their allies. They twitched again but became stiff looking and she started to kick air and hit at nothing. She flipped over Law's body and it soon started to look like she was dancing around his splayed out limbs. She flipped onto her hands and spun. She even moved as she spun and her hand moved around Law as if she were walking and spinning upon her feet.

"Dice Dice, Bloody Massacre." She said through her barely parted lips. Her attentive eyes didn't look to Law but watched as the men finally understood her wild spins and moves. There were many cries of pain as blood flew into the air and painted the grass red. It ran and turned the waters into a sickening maroon that ran to other groves. Not one man was left standing or alive after that. Not even the leader and in quite a few trees Law could see deep gashed from her invisible blade. The blade that was controlled by her hands and feet. "Raven, is my and David's triplet. If you only talk about two out of three then they are twins. If you talk about all three they are still twins but called triplets because it's to note the appearance of more than two."

Law just laid there and watched in faint amusement as it looked like Avery aged again. Her voice had even deepened. He assumed that she was now eighteen because she was speaking. She'd mentioned not long ago that she didn't speak at seventeen. "Just who _are_ your brothers."

"You'll meet then soon enough." Avery gave and put his arm around her neck while taking his Nodachi in one hand. She stood up and he could feel the hidden muscles working in her. How soon would 'soon enough' be?

ARCH ONE: BOONEY, END


End file.
